A bord du vaisseau
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST THOR RAGNAROK : Différentes petites scènes indépendantes des unes des autres qui auraient pu se dérouler dans le vaisseau saakarien. La 1ere est une discussion entre Loki et Thor qui peut être lu comme la suite de ma fic "Deux frères" ou comme une scène indépendante. Les suivantes seront des visions différentes ou des moments drôles, émouvants et tristes entre les deux frères.
1. A bord du vaisseau

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Une nouvelle fiction qui prend place à la fin de Thor Ragnarok, lorsque que Thor et Loki sont à bord du vaisseau avec les réfugiés asgardiens.**

 **Petite discussion entre les deux frères.**

 **Peut-être lu comme une suite à ma fic « Deux frères » ou comme une histoire indépendante. J'en ai écris plusieurs versions traitant de sujet différents mais celle-ci me plaît vraiment. Même si je n'exclu pas publier peut-être les autres.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **A bord du vaisseau**_

S'il y avait bien quelque chose de sûre, c'était que les derniers jours avaient été riches en émotion. La mort de son père… Le Ragnarök qu'il avait dû déclencher pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être… La destruction d'Asgard… Les bras de son frère, heureux de le voir là, avec lui… Loki frémit. De toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressentit celle-ci était peut-être la plus forte… Sentir les bras puissants de Thor se nouer autour de lui, dans un moment d'affection que les deux frères n'avaient plus partager depuis qu'ils étaient adolescents… Tant de choses s'étaient déchaînées en lui à ce moment-là… Il avait tenté de les contenir, mais les tremblements avaient fait venir les larmes et il s'était quasiment effondré dans les bras de ce frère qui avait semblait si heureux de le serrer dans ses bras… pourtant… Pourtant Loki savait que cela n'allait pas durer… Il y avait une chose qu'il ne lui avait pas dite… Une chose qui lui pesait… Thor ne semblait pas se demander comment son jeune frère avait pu s'échapper des sous-sols du palais avant que Surtur ne se déchaîne… avant qu'Asgard ne s'embrasse et se disloque… En théorie, il n'aurait pas dû s'en sortir. Loki le savait en l'acceptant. Réveiller Surtur était une mission suicide et cela ne l'avait pas arrêté. Mourir en héros pour sauver son peuple ce n'était pas si mal et puis… là… dans la cave d'Odin… Il l'avait vu… Le cube… Le tesseract… Loki connaissait le pouvoir de la pierre… Il savait qu'il était capable de télé-transporter des objets et des personnes. Alors, il avait jeté la couronne de Surtur dans les flammes avant de s'emparer du cube et de rejoindre son frère… Un frère qui ne lui avait pas posé de questions… Sinon, Loki savait très bien qu'il lui aurait avoué… Dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule, il lui aurait tout avoué, tout en continuant de pleurer… Le moment était tel que le jeune dieu était sûr que son frère ne lui en aurait pas voulu, mais il n'avait rien dit et ce moment de paix était passé.

Loki avait laissé Thor aller voir la valkyrie, Hulk et les réfugiés. Le jeune homme n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de la manière dont il allait être accueilli, et puis, il avait envie de se reposer… Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir pris de réel repos depuis des siècles et il en avait besoin.

Il était donc allongé sur un lit, dans une des chambres… Non, dans la chambre où il avait rejoint Thor pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et en vie. Il tentait de s'endormir, mais le sommeil se refusait à lui, pourtant, il savait que son corps en avait besoin… Cruellement besoin… Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux pour tenter de s'endormir, entendant à peine les pas qui résonnèrent dans la pièce. Il n'y fit pas vraiment attention, mais frémit en sentant le matelas s'enfoncer dans son dos… Quelqu'un venait de s'allonger derrière lui. Un bras se glissa avec délicatesse sous sa tête en l'attirant contre sa poitrine. Loki frémit et entrouvrit les yeux, murmurant doucement en reconnaissant le bras qui s'était glissé sous son cou.

\- Thor ?

\- Désolé, murmura son frère, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Je ne dormais pas, répondit Loki.

Thor sourit.

\- Je pensais que tu étais fatigué pourtant.

\- Oui, mais le sommeil se refuse obstinément… Trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête.

\- Cela est l'un de tes problèmes mon frère, tu réfléchis bien trop.

\- Et toi pas assez, lui rétorqua Loki sur le même ton avant de le regretter tout de suite.

Il ne voulait pas blesser son frère, mais ce dernier se contenta de rire doucement avant de murmurer.

\- C'est pour cela que ça fonctionne si bien lorsque nous travaillons ensemble.

\- Nous avons quand même dû détruire Asgard…

\- C'est cela qui t'empêche de trouver le sommeil ?

\- Ça et tout le reste…

Au son de sa voix, Thor comprit que quelque chose tourmentait son jeune frère et il le serra un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu me mens là, lui répliqua doucement Thor.

Loki frémit en souriant légèrement.

\- Voilà que je ne sais plus te mentir…

\- Je vois ça plutôt comme une bonne chose pour ma part.

Thor marqua une pause avant de demander.

\- Tu voudrais m'en parler ?

\- Moi, je voudrais surtout dormir…

\- Alors ferme les yeux.

Loki soupira et Thor fronça les sourcils.

\- Un problème ?

\- Tu vas rester là ?

\- Tu préfères que je trouve un autre lit ?

Loki frémit. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait… Le jeune homme appréciait de sentir son frère auprès de lui, c'était si ancien les derniers moments où ils s'étaient endormis comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il sentit Thor bouger, prêt à se lever et son corps fut parcouru par un frémissement. Sans vraiment prendre le temps de penser à ce qu'il faisait, il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec son frère et glissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou avant de se blottir contre lui. Thor le regarda faire en souriant et enroula les bras autour de son corps pour le maintenir contre lui.

\- J'imagine que cela veut dire non ?

Loki ne répondit rien, appelant le sommeil de ses vœux. Thor le regarda et sourit en le voyant s'endormir lentement. Enfant, il leur avait été courant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais, adulte l'indifférence et la haine avaient remplacées les marques d'affection. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent et Thor en était heureux. Il avait beaucoup perdu, mais il avait retrouvé un frère… Un frère qui dormait maintenant dans ses bras et qu'il ne fut pas long à imiter, tant il était fatigué.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	2. Complication

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films**

 **Bon voilà, j'ai souvent des versions différentes de mes idées qui me trottent dans la tête une fois que je les ai écrites et parfois je trouve que ces versions alternatives sont sympas.**

 **Alors comme « Une dernière illusion » avait été écrite comme alternative à ma fic « Deux frères », ce chapitre là est une version alternative au précédent avec un côté un peu plus « hurt » et surtout la découverte par Thor du passé entre Loki et Thanos qui devra bien être un jour ou l'autre révélé !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

* * *

 _ **Complication**_

En soupirant, Thor entra de nouveau dans la suite qu'il avait choisie pour devenir ses quartiers à bord du vaisseau saakarien. Il venait de passer plusieurs heures à parler avec les réfugiés et il était étonné que son frère ne se soit pas joint à lui. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et serrés dans les bras quelques heures plus tôt, quelque chose avait changé pourtant. C'était comme s'ils étaient devenus à nouveau frères.

En tournant la tête sur la droite, Thor découvrit Loki, allongé sur le lit au fond de la pièce. Étendu sur un côté, il lui tournait le dos. Thor sourit.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu ne m'as pas accompagné !

Thor se rapprocha de son frère qui semblait dormir paisiblement toujours en souriant. Il se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit, dans son dos et lui lança.

\- Hey, bel endormi… Tu ne voudrais pas me laisser la place ?

Loki ne réagit pas et Thor se dit qu'il devait dormir vraiment profondément avant d'apercevoir une trace dans son cou… un filet de sang qui partait de son épaule et glissait dans son cou.

Thor sursauta et poussa un cri.

\- Non ! Loki !

Il le retourna avec précaution et frémit en découvrant une grande tache de sang dans le lit.

\- Loki !

Un peu trop manipulé, Loki ouvrit les yeux en sursautant légèrement et détailla le visage penché au-dessus de lui.

\- Thor…

\- Oui, petit frère… Tu es blessé…

\- Mon épaule…

\- Loki, cela fait longtemps que tu es comme ça ?

\- Je pensais pouvoir la soigner seul, mais… Est-ce que tu peux m'aider grand frère ?

\- Oui… Bien sûr… Il fallait me le dire avant.

\- Tu étais occupé…

\- Mais tu es blessé petit frère…

Loki lui sourit pendant que Thor l'aida à se mettre assis. Il attendit que le malaise se dissipe un peu avant de déboutonner sa chemise. Loki frémit.

\- Si tu m'apportes de quoi à faire un bandage, je peux le faire moi-même.

\- Non, je vais m'occuper de toi.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es…

\- Chut… ça ne me dérange pas Loki… Prendre soin de mon petit frère, ça ne me dérange pas… Quand as-tu été blessé ?

\- Lorsque j'ai réveillé Surtur…

\- Et tu es resté tout ce temps sans rien dire ?

\- On me reproche bien souvent de trop parler…

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose Loki… Là, tu es blessé… Il fallait me le dire… Je me serais occupé de toi.

\- Désolé… Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude…

Thor encaissa le reproche sans broncher, il savait bien que son jeune frère avait raison… Mais lorsqu'il retira sa chemise, son cœur gela sur place et il murmura en frémissant.

\- Mon dieu…

\- C'est si moche que cela ? Demanda Loki en baissant les yeux à sa blessure.

\- Non, répondit Thor et subitement Loki comprit ce qui venait de bouleverser son frère.

Pour lui permettre de le soigner, Loki avait baissé la garde, rompant sa magie et laissant apparaître les profondes cicatrices qui bardaient son torse et son dos… des cicatrices que le jeune homme tentait de masquer le plus souvent et qui firent frémir son frère.

\- Qui t'a fait ça Loki ?

\- Tu pourrais t'occuper de mon épaule, tenta de le détourner Loki en frémissant. Je faiblis.

Thor hocha la tête. Le coup lui avait transpercé l'épaule et son frère saignait trop pour qu'il ne s'en occupe pas rapidement. Thor se releva et revint quelques minutes plus tard en portant une petite trousse à pharmacie donné par Heimdall qu'il venait de croiser dans le couloir. Le gardien du Bifrost avait vu que le jeune prince était blessé et il se dirigeait vers la chambre.

Thor se rassit à côté de son frère, qui ne s'était pas rallongé. Par contre, ce dernier avait les yeux clos et les cicatrices anciennes qui avaient tant surprises Thor avaient disparues. Le dieu du tonnerre prit de quoi à nettoyer la plaie et se mit à soigner son frère en silence. Lorsqu'il passa sur la blessure ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement qui fit vaciller son illusion et réapparaître de manière fugace ses anciennes cicatrices. Thor continua de le soigner en murmurant doucement.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de les cacher… N'use pas tes forces pour ça, tu as déjà bien assez perdu de sang… Ton corps est faible…

Loki eut un petit sourire et se détendit, laissant l'illusion se briser totalement. Thor frémit en tentant de ne pas regarder les cicatrices pour se concentrer sur sa blessure actuelle. Il finit de la nettoyer et lui fit un solide pansement compressif qui arrêta son hémorragie. Puis, il mit en boule les draps pleins de sang avant d'aider son jeune frère à se rallonger en lui soutenant la tête.

\- Tu sais que j'aurais pu le faire seul, murmura Loki en déposant sa tête sur l'oreille.

\- Oui… Mais je suis là… Alors à quoi bon être seul ?

Loki lui fit un léger sourire pendant que ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls, mais Thor lui pressa le bras pour le garder éveillé.

\- Maintenant Loki dis-moi d'où viennent toutes ces marques…

Le jeune dieu fit l'effort de verrouiller son regard sur celui de son frère, mais ne dit rien. Thor lui pressa doucement la main.

\- Je t'en prie… Dis-moi qui a torturé mon petit frère ?

\- Quelqu'un que tu n'aimerais pas rencontrer…

\- Mais quand il t'a fait cela ?

\- Je suis resté son prisonnier un an, dit Loki en frémissant malgré lui. Il a eu le temps de me faire tout ce qu'il voulait… Pour me briser…

Loki ferma les yeux pour contrôler son émotion pendant que les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans la tête de Thor… Un an… Il n'y avait qu'une seule période qui correspondait et ce qu'elle signifiait détruit Thor de l'intérieur. Sa main serra un peu plus fort celle de son frère pendant qu'elle se mit à trembler sous le coup de sa propre émotion.

\- Un an… Avant ton attaque de Midgard ?… Tu n'étais pas toi-même… Et je n'ai pas compris… Oh mon Dieu, Loki !

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Thor et son jeune frère ouvrit les yeux pour lui sourire.

\- Ne pleure pas pour ça… C'est vieux, tu sais…

\- Comment j'ai pu ne pas comprendre ?

\- Est-ce là où je fais référence au fait que tu frappes souvent avant de réfléchir ?

La petite réflexion de son frère parvint à faire naître un léger sourire sur le visage de son frère.

\- Nous avons été injustes… Nous t'avons tous jugé sans comprendre…

\- Un tribut de mes actions passées…

\- Pourtant j'aurais dû comprendre… quand j'ai remarqué que tes souvenirs étaient altérés, quand tu as eu cet éclair de lucidité en haut de la tour Stark, j'aurais dû comprendre que tu n'étais pas toi-même… Que tu étais manipulé comme les autres…

\- Ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas, tu sais…

\- Je m'en moque… Comment n'ai-je pas vu que tu souffrais ?

Loki ne dit rien, laissant passer quelques secondes avant de murmurer en serrant en retour la main de son frère.

\- Je suis fatigué…

\- Oui, bien sûr, pardonne-moi, dit Thor en se levant du lit.

Loki frémit et laissa ses yeux se fermer tout en remarquant que son frère était en train de faire le tour du lit. Lorsqu'il s'allongea à côté de lui, Loki ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Pour toute réponse, Thor glissa un bras sous sa nuque et l'attira doucement contre lui en murmurant.

\- Ferme les yeux et endors-toi… Je reste là petit frère…

Loki frémit une nouvelle fois… Les bras de son frère… Des bras dont il avait été privé depuis de nombreuses années et qui étaient de nouveau là… Comme lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le vaisseau… comme maintenant… Loki ne dit rien et plaqua sa joue un peu plus dans le cou de son frère avant de laisser le sommeil l'emporter… Se blottir dans les bras de Thor quand il se sentait mal lui avait tellement manqué, qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait le repousser… De toute manière, il n'en avait plus envie…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	3. Se laisser mourir

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Bon alors, voilà vous devez y être habitué avec ce recueil. Je poste ici les différentes versions que je peux écrire de la fin de Thor Ragnarok. On tourner autour du même thème mais avec des déroulés différents à chaque fois.**

 **Dans celui-ci, je suis resté sur l'idée du film où Thor dit à Loki "qu'il l'aurait bien serré dans ses bras" mais ne le fait pas réellement parce qu'il y a encore quelques barrière entre eux.**

 **Alors, que se passerait-il s'il ne le faisait pas...**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Se laisser mourir_**

Loki était revenu à bord du vaisseau sakaarien. Après avoir réveillé Surtur, après avoir empoigné le Tesseract pour lui échapper, après avoir fait décoller _Le Commodore_ juste avant l'explosion… Il était revenu... Il avait posé l'appareil sur le vaisseau et il était revenu… L'échange avec Thor avait été court, mais le jeune homme avait compris que son frère était heureux de le voir là. Il aurait juste aimé qu'il fasse les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour venir réellement le prendre dans ses bras. Loki ne l'aurait pas repoussé. Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la force… Mais Thor n'avait pas fait ces quelques pas et Loki l'avait laissé retourner vers ses sujets pendant que lui… Lui cherchait un coin isolé et tranquille à l'autre bout du vaisseau, le plus loin possible de son frère et des autres asgardiens. Il voulait être seul.

Le corridor dans lequel il se trouvait était sombre, éloigné de tout et froid, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Une banquette courait le long de la coursive et Loki s'y dirigea, se laissant lourdement tombé assis dessus lorsque ses jambes refusèrent de continuer à le porter.

Le jeune dieu frémit et laissa sa joue brûlante s'appuyer contre le métal froid de l'appareil en fermant les yeux. Son image vacilla et l'illusion se brisa, révélant ses vêtements lacérés et recouverts de sang. En tremblant légèrement sa main droite se plaque sur son côté gauche et se couvrit de sang. La blessure était profonde, comme celle sous son épaule du même côté sur laquelle il déplaça ses doigts qui continuaient à trembler. Loki les plaqua sur sa plaie en fermant les yeux. Comme il se sentait mal… Son cœur ne battait pas de manière régulière, son souffle se faisait court et son corps s'engourdissait à cause de la perte de sang… Il avait besoin de soins, mais il refusait demander à son frère… Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible et surtout… Thor était en vie… Le peuple d'Asgard avait été sauvé… Ces deux choses là étaient bien plus importantes que la vie du dieu du mensonge et de la tromperie. Il les avait sauvé, mais sa survie était si peu importante finalement… Ce dernier acte ne suffirait pas à racheter ses crimes du passé alors, pourquoi se battre si c'était pour se retrouver seul ? Peut-être qu'il aurait droit au Walhala avec ce sacrifice ?… Peut-être qu'il retrouverait Frigga de l'autre côté, pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'il était enfant… Elle lui manquait tellement… Alors, il ferma les yeux, laissant la douleur prendre le pas sur le reste et l'attirer doucement dans le noir. Ses dernières pensées furent pour son frère, puis il se sentit partir.

...

Thor était en grande discussion avec plusieurs asgardiens quand Heimdall se rapprocha pour le prendre par le bras. A son expression, il comprit qu'il était inquiet et cela l'intrigua. Le gardien du Bifrost tira son roi dans un coin un peu en retrait et lui murmura.

\- Vous devriez retrouver votre frère.

\- Loki ?

\- Je ne sais pas où vous en êtes avec lui, mais je vois qu'il va mal.

\- Mal comment ? Demanda Thor subitement inquiet.

\- Retrouvez-le… Il est dans une coursive à l'autre bout du vaisseau.

Thor perçut l'urgence contenue dans la voix de son ami et frémit. Abandonnant ses sujets, il se mit à la recherche de son frère, hâtant le pas au point de se mettre à courir pour tenter de parvenir le plus vite possible au fond de l'appareil, à l'endroit indiqué par Heimdall.

Quand il pénétra dans l'étroite coursive, sombre et froide, un étrange malaise le saisit. Loki choisissait ce genre d'endroit quand il était mal… Heimdall avait raison, quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Loki ? L'appela Thor en attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

Il progressa un soudain, le découvrit, assis sur une banquette, la tête appuyée contre la paroi de l'appareil et la main droite plaquée sous son épaule gauche. Une main dont les doigts étaient imbibés de sang tout comme ses vêtements profondément lacérés du côté gauche.

\- Loki !

Thor se précipita vers son frère. Un frère dont les yeux clos et la pâleur de la peau le terrifièrent.

\- Loki !

Thor se laissa tomber assis à côté de lui, retirant doucement sa main pour se faire une idée de ses blessures. La plaie sous son épaule continuait de saigner tout comme une autre plaie qu'il avait au côté. Le sang avait tâché la banquette et commençait à former une tâche alarmante sur le sol.

\- Loki ! L'appela Thor en lui pressant la joue. Ouvre les yeux, Loki.

L'aspect brûlé de ses vêtements autour de ses blessures ne laissait aucun doute possible sur la personne qui lui avait infligé… Surtur… Thor déglutit avec peine… Il lui avait demandé de déclencher le Ragnarok sans réellement comprendre qu'il pouvait être la première victime de ce monstre de feu.

\- Allez Loki, ouvre les yeux… Je suis là, ouvre les yeux…

Une boule se nouait dans la gorge de Thor, de plus en plus inquiet pour la vie de son frère.

\- Loki ! Allez, ne fais pas ça. Comment j'ai pu ne pas voir que tu étais blessé ! Loki !

Thor glissa sa main sur la joue de son frère, la pressant doucement pour tenter de le faire réagir, mais frémissant quand il constata qu'il restait dramatiquement inerte entre ses doigts.

\- Loki !

Thor fit glisser ses doigts dans son cou, percevant à peine un pouls faible et filant qui fini de le terroriser.

\- Non ! Je suis là… Allez Loki ! Ne m'abandonne pas bon sang ! Pas toi ! Loki !

Thor sentit les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux. Il était mourant, son petit frère était mourant et il ne l'avait pas vu. Il aurait dû faire ce qu'il lui avait dit, il aurait dû le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'en serait rendu compte à ce moment-là… Mais il n'avait rien fait… comme d'habitude…

\- Loki !

Ce fut peut-être le désespoir de son frère qui finit par toucher le jeune dieu blessé, mais son corps fut parcouru par un tremblement de fatigue et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent faiblement.

\- Thor…

Comme ce simple nom était dur à dire, mais il savait qu'il était là… prêt de lui… Et il méritait qu'il tente quelques efforts.

\- Loki ! S'exclama ce dernier en lui pressant la joue. C'est bien petit frère ! Accroche-toi !

\- Non… Murmura faiblement le jeune homme. Laisse-moi !

Thor sentit son cœur se geler en entendant ces trois mots… Trois mots trop faibles et remplis de désespoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Laisse-moi mourir… cela sera mieux pour tout le monde, tu ne crois pas ?

Cette fois, Thor sentit réellement son cœur se déchirer.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, petit frère. Il faut que tu restes en vie.

\- Pourquoi faire ? … Je ne t'ai pas écouté… Je suis revenu… Parce que je ne savais pas où aller… Mais ma place n'est pas ici… Je l'ai compris dans cet ascenseur… Laisse-moi…

Chaque mot lui demandait des efforts que Thor percevait comme il percevait son émotion et les larmes qui pointaient au coin de ses yeux. Tout était de sa faute… Comment avait-il pu être aussi froid ? La question de Loki lui revint subitement en mémoire.

\- _Tu n'as donc que du mépris pour moi ?_

Une question qu'il lui avait posé après que son frère vienne de lui expliquer comment une planète habitée par tous les rebus de l'univers serait parfaite pour lui… un rebus… Son petit frère.

\- Arrête ! Je te demande pardon… J'ai besoin de mon petit frère parce que je ne pourrais pas régner sans son aide… J'ai besoin de lui à mes côtés… Alors je veux qu'il se batte et qu'il survive à ça. Je sais qu'il peut le faire, parce qu'il est bien plus solide que moi…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime imbécile… Parce que tu nous as tous sauvé et que je ne veux pas te perdre. Tiens bon petit frère.

\- Je ne suis pas ton…

\- Arrête avec ça, le coupa Thor. Tu l'as toujours été et tu le resteras.

Un frisson parcourut le corps du jeune dieu, touché de sentir autant d'affection dans les mots de ce frère qu'il était pourtant sûr d'avoir perdu.

\- Je suis tellement fatigué… J'ai à peine la force de respirer…

\- Prends la mienne, lui répliqua son frère.

Loki lui adressa un regard interloqué et Thor se pencha au-dessus de lui.

\- Si tes forces déclinent, prends les miennes. Utilise ta magie.

\- Tu as été blessé toi aussi… Je ne veux pas t'affaiblir…

\- Mais moi je refuse de te regarder mourir sans rien faire.

\- C'est mon destin…

\- Non, ton destin c'est de te battre à mes côtés pour que nous puissions reconstruire un nouvel Asgard, dit Thor en pressant la main de son frère. utilise ma force, survie… Ne me laisse pas… Je refuse de t'avoir envoyé te faire tuer…

Loki frémit et pressa la main de son frère, acceptant son aide et se nourrissant de sa force pour aider ses blessures. Il le sentit faiblir et relâcha rapidement sa main. Thor chancela et s'écroula aux pieds de Loki qui tenta de tendre la main maladroitement pour le retenir.

\- Non… Thor…

Mais il était trop faible et son frère inconscient s'écroula sur le sol. Le jeune dieu essaya de bouger, mais la décharge de douleur qui parcourut son torse eu raison de lui et il perdit connaissance à son tour tout en pensant à son frère qu'il venait d'utiliser une fois de plus pour se sauver. Une larme eut le temps de couler sur sa joue.

\- Pardonne-moi…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Lorsque Loki ouvrit les yeux, la lumière d'un plafonnier lui agressa la rétine et il dut les refermer tout en luttant contre une vague de douleur qui remontait de sa poitrine. Une vague toujours présente, mais moins violente. Il gémit plaintivement et une main pressa son épaule.

\- Doucement Loki.

Le jeune dieu reconnut la voix et se força à rouvrir les yeux.

\- Heimdall ?

Le gardien du Bifrost hocha doucement la tête tout en le forçant à rester allongé.

\- Ne bouge pas…

Loki accepta de rester tranquille pendant que l'angoisse montait doucement en lui. Il se rappelait des derniers instants.

\- Thor… Je lui ai fais du mal… Je…

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas, le coupa Heimdall pour le tranquilliser. Il va bien. Il avait une affaire à régler. J'ai pris sa place quelques instants. Cela fait une semaine qu'on lutte pour vous garder en vie.

\- Une semaine, murmura faiblement Loki.

\- Oui… On a failli vous perdre plusieurs fois mais maintenant ça va aller.

Loki hocha doucement la tête, essayant de remettre en place ses idées. Ce fut à ce moment que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et que Thor entra. En croisant le regard vert de son jeune frère, un sourire illumina son visage et il se hâta de rejoindre le lit. Heimdall se leva, laissant la place à Thor qui s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant la main de son frère dans la sienne en lui souriant.

\- Hey ? Il a fallu que tu te décides à reprendre connaissance pendant que je n'étais pas là.

Loki tenta un faible sourire tout en pressant un peu la main de son frère en retour, mais il se sentait encore tellement affaibli.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne fais pas souvent ce que tu veux.

Sa voix était rauque et à peine audible, mais il était conscient et Thor lui sourit de nouveau.

\- Pas toujours… Regardes, tu as survécu.

Loki hocha la tête avant de frémir tout en grimaçant. La douleur était toujours là et son frère le comprit. Il perdit son sourire et lui pressa la main un peu plus fermement.

\- Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien pour lutter contre ta douleur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai connu pire… ça passera.

\- Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte, répondit Thor en pressant un peu plus fort la main de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Murmura Loki.

\- J'ai vu les cicatrices. Qui t'a fais ça ?

\- Je devais l'avoir mérité, répondit le jeune homme en évitant habilement la question.

\- Non, réponds-moi.

\- Je ne te souhaite pas de le rencontrer…

\- Loki… Tu as oublié que je suis ton frère ? Réponds-moi.

\- Il s'appelle Thanos. Il a pour ambition de dominer la galaxie… Il a des arguments pour vous forcer à travailler pour lui…

Loki frémissait de plus en plus luttant contre ses émotions et contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter…

\- Il m'a brisé… Je me pensais plus résistant… J'aurais préféré que la chute me tue.

Thor frémit et se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de son frère.

\- Mon Dieu, c'est lui qui t'a trouvé quand tu t'es lâché du Bifrost.

\- Oui… Il cherchait quelqu'un pour lui ramener le Tesseract. J'ai résisté, tu sais… J'ai lutté… J'ai tant espéré que tu viennes me chercher… Et au bout d'un an j'ai cédé… J'étais tellement épuisé… et abandonné…

Loki termina les larmes aux yeux et Thor lui serra les deux mains dans les siennes pour tenter d'arrêter les tremblements qui venaient de s'en emparer. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre en place et il comprenait maintenant que son frère n'était qu'un pion coincé entre les chitauris et ce Thanos… Un pion qui tentait de survivre, se croyant abandonné par les siens.

\- Je te croyais mort tu sais… Heimdall ne te voyais pas, sinon je serai venu te chercher.

\- Ça, je l'ai compris plus tard…

Loki ferma les yeux, reprenant doucement le contrôle de ses émotions. Thor le laissa faire. Il était encore faible et il lui fallait du repos. Alors, il lâcha doucement ses mains et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules pour qu'il soit plus confortable, attendant qu'il s'endorme, prouvant à son frère ainé qu'il avait de nouveau confiance en lui en s'abandonnant devant lui. Thor perçut le rythme régulier de sa respiration et repoussa deux mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le front.

\- Dors… Je veille sur toi… Tout ira bien, petit frère…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	4. A nouveau frère

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Une nouvelle fiction qui prend place à la fin de Thor Ragnarok, lorsque que Thor et Loki sont à bord du vaisseau avec les réfugiés asgardiens.**

 **Peut-être lu comme la troisième partie de mes scènes supplémentaires entre Thor et Loki à la fin du film. La première étant « Deux frères » et la deuxième le premier chapitre de ce recueil qui lui donné aussi son titre "A bord du vaisseau"**

 **Bon après, rien ne vous empêche de la lire aussi comme une scène indépendante.**

 **Elle m'a été inspiré par un fanart qu je trouve juste magnifique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **A nouveau frère**_

Loki traversa l'un des couloirs de l'appareil sakaarien. Après les retrouvailles et les larmes versées lors de l'accolade, après l'intronisation officielle de son frère comme roi, il avait eu besoin de réfléchir et, en entrant dans la pièce qui lui servait de quartier, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ce besoin.

Thor était là, assis sur le sol devant une grande baie vitrée, le regard perdu dans l'espace. En le voyant aussi pensif, Loki faillit même faire demi-tour, mais Thor se mit à lui parler sans cesser de fixer l'horizon.

\- Tu peux rester, tu sais…

\- Je… Bredouilla Loki, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel pour le dieu de la tromperie. Je peux te laisser aussi. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas de…

\- Loki ! Le coupa son frère en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Arrête.

Son ton était ferme et le jeune dieu comprit que ce ton-là était sans appel. Ça tombait bien parce qu'il avait envie de lui parler sans réellement trouver le temps ou plutôt le courage de le faire. Il frémit et se rapprocha se laissant tomber assis dans le dos de son frère.

Thor sourit et se pencha un peu en arrière pour appuyer son dos contre celui de son jeune frère. Il voulait lui parler, mais malgré sa langue d'argent, il préférait ne pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Cela le toucha parce que cette attitude montrait qu'il craignait sa réaction.

Loki replia les jambes, posant les bras sur ses genoux et soupira. Un léger frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit le dos de son frère s'appuyer sur le sien. Un flot de souvenirs enfouis lui revint en mémoire… Enfants, ils leur arrivaient de s'asseoir de cette manière pour discuter tranquillement. Loki se souvenait des plaines et des forêts d'Asgard, d'endroits paisibles qu'il ne reverrait jamais et l'émotion le saisit sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter.

\- Tu sais que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire, murmura son frère qui avait sans doute perçut ses émotions.

Malgré les cris, les luttes et tout ce qui les avait opposés, les deux frères se connaissaient si bien qu'un simple frémissement suffisait à faire comprendre à l'un, les émotions que l'autre ressentait.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Loki avec une franchise qui souffla son frère. Nous avons tout détruit…

Il y avait de la peine dans sa voix, alors Thor le laissa parler.

\- Tout ce que ton… notre père, rectifia Loki dont la voix tremblait doucement a édifié est…

Le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase et Thor perçut un autre frisson remonter le long de son échine.

\- Tu as permis à son peuple de survivre.

\- Mais à quel prix ? Pour moi,Asgard n'a jamais été que son peuple. Ces gens m'ont tellement détesté, sans doute avaient-ils raison au final, mais Asgardc'était aussi ses rivières, ses jardins, le banc sur lequel je pouvais discuter des heures avec…

\- Notre mère, finit Thor le sachant incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Loki ne dit rien, penchant un peu la tête en avant.

\- Mais tout cela n'était qu'une illusion…

\- Non… Et je suis désolé petit frère.

\- De quoi pourrais-tu bien être désolé ?

\- De t'avoir empêché de lui dire au revoir. Elle était ta mère, tu ne te serais pas enfui, mais j'étais… trop bête et en colère pour le comprendre.

Loki frémit. Ne pas avoir eu le droit d'accompagner Frigga dans la mort était l'une des pires choses qu'on avait pu lui faire. Le jeune homme avait été dévasté, lui qui aurait tant aimé la bercer dans ses bras, tant aimé enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux une dernière fois pour s'imprégner à jamais de son parfum. Il avait tant souffert. Il baissa la tête, tentant de ravaler ses larmes.

\- Je ne le méritais pas… Je n'étais pas son fils… Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Odin a parlé de nous… comme ses fils, tous les deux.

\- Parce que c'est ce que tu as toujours été Loki.

\- Non, je…

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase… Ne renie pas l'amour qu'ils ont eu pour toi. Notre père a sans doute été maladroit ou même injuste avec toi, mais il t'a toujours considéré comme son fils.

\- Alors pourquoi il ne m'a pas demandé ce que j'avais vécu avant de me dire qu'il regrettait de m'avoir sauvé et qu'il envisageait de me tuer ?

\- Il ne l'avait pas compris, moi non plus Loki. Nous avons été injustes, mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu as choisi de revenir et je suis heureux que tu sois à mes côtés pour reconstruire un nouvel Asgard.

Les deux frères se turent pendant quelques secondes puis, ce fut Loki qui s'appuya doucement contre le dos de son frère en lui murmurant.

\- Je ne savais pas si je devais revenir, mais je n'avais nulle part où aller, tu sais, alors…

Thor se figea en captant toute la douleur contenue dans la voix de son jeune frère.

\- Hey ! Ôte-toi cette idée de la tête tout de suite. Tu sais très bien que ta place est ici.

\- Pourquoi ?... Après tout ce que j'ai fait…Sakaar était peut-être tout aussi indiqué.

\- Arrête ! Tu es mon frère Loki… Bien sûr que ta place est ici !

Le jeune homme frémit, baissant la tête, totalement incapable de parler pendant que les larmes qu'il avait tant de mal à retenir coulaient sur ses joues. Thor dut percevoir l'un de ses sanglots, puisqu'il pivota pour se mettre assis à côté de lui, faisant presser son épaule contre la sienne.

\- Pardonne-moi Loki.

Son frère frissonna en redressant la tête vers lui, un éclair d'incompréhension dans son regard rougie par ses larmes.

Thor prit un air triste, appuyant un peu plus fermement son épaule contre la sienne.

\- Je l'ai compris, tu sais…

\- De quoi ?

\- Ta douleur dans cet ascenseur sur Sakaar. J'ai vu les larmes que tu essayais de retenir, les mains que tu essayais d'empêcher de trembler… J'ai vu que chacun de mes mots te poignarder en plein cœur, mais je me disais que pour une fois, ce n'était pas moi qui me sentais abandonné ou trahi… Parce que je ne savais pas tout le reste. Si tu m'avais parlé à ce moment-là de ce monstre et de la torture, je n'aurais jamais agi comme ça… Je ne t'aurais jamais dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir. Si tu savais comme c'était faux. Je suis un idiot. Pardonne-moi.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, murmura Loki sans oser le regarder.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas petit frère. Je t'ai fait du mal gratuitement… Je me disais que si cela te touchait réellement, tu allais me le dire, mais tu as encaissé, comme toujours… Ce n'était pas le moment de te parler comme ça, ils nous auraient fallu plus de temps.

\- Il y avait tant de mépris dans tes mots… Je ne pensais pas en mériter autant.

\- Parce que tu ne le mérites pas… Pardonne-moi… Si nos chemins ont divergé, c'est avant tout parce qu'à un moment, je t'ai laissé tomber… Alors que toi… Paradoxalement, tu as toujours été là pour moi.

\- Etre appelé à devenir roi, n'est pas une tâche facile et…

\- Aucune tâche ne justifie de mépriser l'amour de son frère… J'ai été un imbécile arrogant si longtemps et après, j'ai été aveugle. J'ai été si injuste que tu en es arrivé à feindre ta mort pour ne pas retourner dans une cellule que tu ne méritais pas…

\- Je… Je n'ai rien feint, souffla doucement Loki… Tu avais mon sang sur les mains, je ne peux pas créer ce genre d'illusion…

Thor frémit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

\- Je… Je me suis vu mourir sur Svartalfheim… Réellement… J'avais si mal et puis… je pense que c'est ma magie qui m'a maintenu en vie… Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais seul dans cette plaine désertique et venteuse… Je…J'avais tellement mal que le moindre geste m'arrachait un cri de douleur, mais j'étais en vie…

Thor fut frappé par l'horreur de cette nouvelle révélation. Après, les mois de torture qu'il n'avait pas compris… Il y avait ça et c'était bien pire que le reste.

\- Je t'ai abandonné… Blessé, à peine en vie, mais je t'ai abandonné ?

\- Je croyais mourir moi aussi, tu sais, comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ?

\- Mais tu étais blessé. Tu as sauvé Jane. Tu m'as sauvé et comme récompense, je t'ai laissé souffrir seul en plein désert.

Loki frémit et s'autorisa un léger regard en direction de son frère.

\- Tu m'as vu mort.

\- Mort ou pas, je n'aurais jamais dû t'abandonner. Comment tu es rentré à Asgard ?

\- Cela m'a pris un peu de temps, sourit doucement Loki pour tenter de désarmer la situation. Je n'avais plus de souffle et ma blessure saignait dès que j'essayais de me redresser…

La main de Thor qui pressa son bras, le fit taire. Loki redressa un peu la tête, cherchant à croiser son regard.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Non… Répondit Thor sincèrement. Comment j'ai pu être aussi idiot ?

\- Attends, tu sais que…

\- Non… Je ne sais rien sauf que, te voir douter de ta place ici après tout ce que tu as fait ou subi est ridicule, petit frère.

Thor fit glisser son bras dans son dos pour le prendre par les épaules et le ramena vers lui. Loki se laissa faire, appréciant le geste d'affection de ce frère dont il avait tant redouté le rejet.

\- Pardonne-moi, murmura une nouvelle fois Thor.

Loki chercha quelques instants une phrase intelligente à dire, une réponse qui les aurait apaisé tous les deux, mais voilà que ses talents pour le discours venaient subitement de disparaître, alors qu'un autre frisson le parcourut. Il n'avait plus de mots alors, il se contenta de laisser sa tête retomber sur son épaule, appuyant sa jour contre elle tout en fermant les yeux.

Thor l'observa en souriant, ce petit geste, ce simple retour d'affection valait bien mieux que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu dire.

Les fils d'Odin, enfin réunis et solidaires, maintenant qu'ils avaient mis à plat tout ce qu'il fallait, qu'ils avaient expliqué, qu'ils s'étaient enfin compris…

Tout était si simple. Au bout de toutes ces douleurs, de ces pertes et de ces destructions… Ils étaient là… Appuyés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

A nouveau frère.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	5. Tu savais que je ne dormais pas ?

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Une nouvelle fiction qui prend place à la fin de Thor Ragnarok, lorsque que Thor et Loki sont à bord du vaisseau avec les réfugiés asgardiens.**

 **Encore une petite scène qui aurait pu se dérouler dans le vaisseau. Je sais, cela commence à en faire, mais je suis toujours pleine d'idée de ne pas avoir vu la fin de leur** **réconciliation** **.**

 **Dans cette scène, Heimdall vient apporter des nouvelles à Thor qui discute avec Loki dans sa cabine .**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Tu savais que je ne dormais pas vraiment ?** _

Thor était nerveux. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait toujours été impatient et excité à l'idée de devenir roi d'Asgard, mais aujourd'hui qu'il le devenait, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'idée qu'il s'en était fait. Son peuple venait de survivre à l'Apocalypse et ils étaient là, dans un vaisseau spatial, en plein exode galactique. Il avait accepté cette tâche qui lui incombait avec respect, mais c'était comme une chape de plomb sur ses épaules, alors… il était nerveux.

Le nouveau Roi faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, tournant sur lui-même comme un fauve en cage, pendant que son frère, allongé sur une banquette, l'observait en répondant calmement à ses questions pour tenter de l'apaiser… Comme autrefois, lorsque Thor, alors tout jeune homme était angoissé à l'idée de se battre aux côtés de leur père et de le décevoir… Loki savait que c'était ça… Que cette angoisse de mal faire était en train de le reprendre, alors, il faisait de son mieux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien…

Thor n'en était pas si sûr et il continuait à tourner sur lui comme un lion en cage en laissant s'exprimer ses angoisses.

Après quelques minutes à ne plus entendre la voix de son frère, Thor se tourna vivement vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je…

Il s'immobilisa brutalement en découvrant ses yeux clos. A force de rester allongé sur cette banquette, Loki s'était endormi. Thor sourit. Sa respiration était régulière, ses traits paisibles et détendus, comme il ne l'avait sans doute plus jamais été depuis des années. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas grand-chose en fait : le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui pour lui laisser l'occasion de laisser échapper toutes ses souffrances… se comporter à nouveau comme un frère, tout simplement… Thor était si heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés… Quand il le vit légèrement frémir, il attrapa une fine couverture qu'il déposa sur ses épaules. Il n'était pas sûr qu'un jotun puisse avoir froid, mais il voulait qu'il profite au mieux de ces quelques moments de sommeil. Sa main s'attarda un peu sur son épaule avant de remettre en place l'une de ses boucles brunes qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

\- Repose-toi… Je veille sur toi, petit-frère.

Thor resta quelques secondes de plus à l'observer, ne remarquant même pas la silhouette d'Heimdall se glisser dans la pièce. L'ancien gardien du Bifrost se racla légèrement la gorge et le jeune homme se redressa en lui souriant avant de se diriger vers lui tout en lui demandant d'une voix plus basse que d'habitude.

\- Tout se passe bien ?

\- Dans la mesure du possible… Les gens s'installent dans les quartiers. Ils sont encore un peu déboussolé, mais heureux d'être toujours en vie.

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu les sauver… Qu'en est-il des provisions ?

\- Nous allons devoir nous rationner, mais nous aurons de quoi à atteindre Midgard sans problème.

\- Bien.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils nous donneront un droit d'asile.

\- J'ai sauvé leur monde, je ne les vois pas refuser de nous accueillir.

\- Je l'espère, mais, si vous me le permettez une autre question se pose.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? Demanda Heimdall en désignant Loki d'un mouvement de tête.

Thor fronça les sourcils, essayant de ne pas comprendre ou plutôt ne voulant pas comprendre la question de son ami.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Le nombre de ses trahisons est grand. Il a tenté de détruire Midgard par le passé et...

\- Il n'était pas lui-même… Une explication devrait suffire à leur faire comprendre.

\- Il a abusé notre peuple pendant des mois !

\- A-t-il été un mauvais roi pendant tout le temps qu'il a passé dans la peau d'Odin ?

\- Non, le peuple ne s'est jamais plaint, mais…

\- N'est-il pas celui qui a permis à tous ces gens d'être sauvé en arrivant sur Asgard avec ce vaisseau ?

\- Si… mais…

\- Alors cela me suffit Heimdall ! S'emporta légèrement Thor. Il a peut-être fait des erreurs, mais nous en avons tous fait ! Nous ne pouvons pas le condamner à l'exil et à la solitude pour ça… Nous l'avons déjà bien assez fait, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Nous avons tous été si injustes, sans chercher à comprendre et… Et puis… Il est mon frère, mon petit-frère… Prince d'Asgard légitime… Sa place est à mes côtés… Je vais avoir besoin de lui… Je ne me sens pas capable de continuer tout seul… Il… Il est mon petit frère…

Il y avait de l'émotion dans la voix de Thor et Heimdall la perçut comme il perçut aussi autre chose sans le dire.

\- Trop longtemps je l'ai abandonné… Aujourd'hui, je refuse de faire la même erreur… Il est revenu pour nous aider… Il a accepté de prendre le risque de réveiller Surtur sans prendre le temps de réfléchir au fait que cette mission pourrait lui coûter la vie… Rien que pour ça, il mérite le respect de tous ces gens… Il était prêt à mourir pour essayer de les sauver et moi… Moi, tu leur diras que je ne tournerai plus le dos à mon petit frère… Il va rester ou je partirai avec lui.

La voix de Thor était ferme et sans concession. Heimdall hocha la tête et se détourna pour prendre congé. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, montrant qu'il était heureux d'avoir entendu ces mots-là de la bouche de Thor avant de sortir de la pièce.

Heimdall disparut dans le couloir et Thor soupira en réprimant de justesse un léger frisson… Comment des gens pouvaient-ils suggérer qu'il abandonne une nouvelle fois Loki ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il l'aimait trop. Du coup, il sursauta lorsqu'une voix lui demanda.

\- Tu savais que je ne dormais pas vraiment ?

Thor redressa la tête et se rapprocha de la banquette pendant que son frère se redressait pour s'asseoir sur le bord. Il lui sourit.

\- Non, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Tu sais que je ne dors jamais très longtemps.

\- Malheureusement… Dit Thor en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Loki frémit et Thor se pencha un peu sur le côté pour que son épaule repose contre la sienne. Loki apprécia le geste, même s'il lui parut inconscient et sourit légèrement en demandant.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas essayer de me mentir.

\- De nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui sais le faire, il paraît !

Le regard de Loki s'assombrit et Thor pressa plus fort son épaule contre la sienne, lui faisant comprendre que ce geste-là n'était pas inconscient finalement.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une mauvaise chose dans tous les cas !

\- Tu t'enfonces, lui répliqua Loki amusé par sa gêne.

Thor sourit et Loki reprit d'un air grave pendant qu'un léger frisson le parcourut. Un frisson que Thor ressentit… De la peur ? Cette simple constatation lui vrilla l'estomac, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus puisqu'il lui demanda d'une voix sourde et triste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tous ces gens ne veulent pas de moi ?

\- Ce que j'ai dit…

\- Tu serais prêt à tout abandonner pour moi ? S'étonna Loki en frémissant. Une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui, répondit Thor en avançant la main pour prendre celle de son frère qui se laissa faire, parce que tu es tout ce qui me reste Loki… Mon petit frère… Je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparé.

Thor sentit l'émotion que déclenchaient ses mots par les légers tremblements incontrôlés des doigts de son frère dans sa main. Alors, il les serra un peu plus en ajoutant.

\- Je veux aider ces gens. Ils sont mon peuple, mais ils ne sont pas ma famille.

\- Tu sais que…

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase si tu es vraiment en train d'essayer de dire ce que je pense, le coupa Thor. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise qu'elle est fausse ? L'homme à côté de moi, murmura-t-il en pressant un peu plus son épaule contre la sienne, est mon petit frère et le restera quoi qu'il se passe… Tu sais, quand Asgard a explosé, je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas où tu étais et… j'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer… Il y avait la peine de voir notre monde imploser, mais surtout la terreur de t'avoir fait tuer… Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que notre dernière vraie conversation avait été dans cet saloperie d'ascenseur… et que j'avais été si injuste et froid… J'ai vu que tu avais mal, mais je me disais que pour une fois, ce n'était pas moi qui avait mal… Pardonne-moi… Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare… jamais… Nous sommes frères, Loki…

Thor se tut, en proie à ses émotions pendant que Loki frémit, baissant la tête pour cacher une larme. Mais Thor le connaissait bien et son bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui tout en murmurant.

\- Ne pars plus… Reste à mes côtés…

Loki frémit et se pencha, déposant sa tête dans le cou de son frère en murmurant à son tour.

\- Je ne partirais pas… Je suis Loki d'Asgard.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	6. Réunir ceux qu'on aime

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Les bruits, les cris, la douleur et l'horrible impression de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe assaillirent Loki lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.**

 **Cette idée-là viens aussi d'un fan art magnifique que j'ai croisé au fil de mes balades sur internet. Il prend vraiment place dans ce recueil mais vraiment si certains veulent le voir, ce sera avec plaisir.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Réunir ceux qu'on aime**_

Thor avait été à la fois surpris et heureux de voir Loki débarquer sur Asgard pour l'aider à sauver leur peuple. Il n'avait pas sa ruse pour monter un plan et il avait fallu qu'il trouve une idée un peu grossière pour le laisser derrière lui sur Sakaar, pour ne pas l'emmener et lui laisser faire son propre choix.

Il avait espéré qu'il ferait le bon et il ne s'était pas trompé, d'où le sourire qu'il afficha et qui déstabilisa Héla, d'où son regain d'énergie et toute la puissance qu'il put enfin déployer, arrachant lui-aussi un sourire à son frère heureux de voir son aîné réussir enfin à déployer toute sa force sans aide et sans marteau.

Thor avait été heureux de combattre de nouveau auprès de son jeune frère. Ils étaient bons ensembles. Ils savaient anticiper ce que l'autre aller faire, ils se complétaient et ils se protégeaient. Il avait été heureux qu'il adhère sans réserve à son plan et qu'il se précipite aux caves d'Odin pour réveiller Surtur.

En revanche, Thor avait été terrifié en voyant Asgard exploser, terrifié à l'idée de l'avoir envoyé se faire tuer. Mais Loki était Loki. Le dieu du mensonge, de la duperie et de la malice… Celui qui arrivait à se jouer de tout, même de la mort… Alors, il était en vie bien entendu…

En vie et en chair et en os. Il n'était pas parti… Pas cette fois.

Thor l'avait serré dans ses bras. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, juste parce qu'il en avait envie… juste parce qu'il était heureux de le voir en vie ! Il l'avait serré dans ses bras, l'attirant contre lui pour être sûr de ne plus jamais le perdre.

Loki s'était tendu, surpris, avant de nouer ses bras autour du dos de son frère et de finir de se blottir contre lui. Loki ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il avait envie de le faire, envie de se serrer contre lui, envie que son frère le berce doucement comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants sur Asgard.

Asgard qu'ils venaient de perdre.

Peut-être que cela venait de là, cette irrépressible envie de se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient tout perdu finalement…

A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose. Un élément moins tangible ?

Mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pour le moment, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et c'était bien tout ce qui comptait.

Thor le serra un peu plus fort, pour ne pas le perdre, pour ne plus le perdre… jamais.

Loki enfoui sa tête contre son épaule, profitant de ses bras qui lui avait tant manqué pour se laisser aller… pour frémit et laisser ses larmes se mettre à couler. Il avait tant de choses à évacuer.

Les deux frères étaient restés longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant l'un de l'autre, heureux de se retrouver…

Les deux eurent cette étrange impression de ne pas être seuls, comme si quelqu'un était là avec eux, pressant leurs nuques pour leur transmettre de l'amour, leur indiquant qu'ils ne devaient plus se battre, leur murmurant qu'ils étaient frères, qu'ils l'avaient toujours été et qu'ils devaient avancer ensemble.

Ensemble…

Quand les larmes se turent, quand la fatigue s'envola, bien sûr qu'ils étaient arrivés à cette conclusion.

Ils étaient frères.

Ils l'avaient toujours été.

Ce n'était ni le sang, ni la couleur de la peau qui les sépareraient. Odin lui-même les avait de nouveau appelés « mes fils ». Il avait redonné ce droit à Loki. Il avait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé et que le jeune jotun qui se sentait sans patrie, sans chez lui, avait toujours été son fils, un enfant d'Asgard, un fils d'Odin…

Oui, quand ils mirent fin à cette étreinte fraternelle et douce, quelque chose avait changé.

Ils étaient de nouveau unis. A nouveau frère.

...

Thor avait été fait Roi, comme il aurait dû l'être depuis longtemps et Loki s'était tenu là… juste à côté de son trône, comme il l'avait toujours voulu : frère du roi, mais égal à lui au combat, comme dans le cœur des gens qu'ils venaient de sauver de la mort.

Le moment était comme suspendu et là aussi… une nouvelle fois, malgré leurs amis, malgré la foule autour d'eux, ils eurent l'impression de ne pas être seuls. Ils eurent l'impression de sentir une main presser la leur. Ils eurent l'impression d'une voix leur murmurant comme ils la rendaient fier et un frisson les avaient parcourus là-aussi. Ils avaient cherché chacun le regard de l'autre, comprenant qu'il avait ressenti la même chose…

Cette présence était là et elle tentait de leur montrer son amour. C'était troublant, mais cela finissait de les rapprocher.

...

Plus tard, après le couronnement, après les discussions avec les gens, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, observant l'espace devant eux.

Une immensité à la fois accueillante et inquiétante qui semblait leur tendre les bras… Quelque chose qui était déroutant à ressentir.

Les deux frères étaient là, debout côte à côte, silencieux… Ce n'était pas un problème. Ils savaient se comprendre sans avoir à utiliser des mots et ce moment-là était doux. Un moment de détente entre les deux frères, qui profitaient de se retrouver juste tous les deux après le couronnement et avoir dû aider à l'installation de leurs gens. Ils étaient fatigués, tristes mais heureux en même temps…

Heureux parce qu'ils avaient survécus, parce que leur peuple avait survécu et parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés… Qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés avec des sentiments intacts à ceux d'autrefois : affection, tendresse, soutien indéfectible, complicité, compréhension… Tout semblait comme avant. Ils étaient redevenus les fils d'Odin qui rêvaient de leur avenir en observant les nuages… oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils l'avaient imaginé, mais ce n'était pas grave, le plus important était ailleurs.

Ils étaient frères… Ils étaient deux… Il resterait deux pour toujours… Ensembles et unis.

Unis par leurs sentiments qu'ils avaient retrouvés comme par cette présence qu'ils sentirent dans leur dos… par cette main plaquée contre eux qui finissait de les unir… par cette silhouette blanchâtre et fantomatique qui, par-delà la mort serait toujours là pour leur transmettre soutien et affection… Une forme féminine à la longue chevelure qui sourit en observant l'espace avec eux, murmurant tout en sachant qu'ils pourraient le percevoir.

\- Je suis tellement fière de vous… Je vous aime mes fils.


	7. Mauvais rêve

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Une nouvelle fiction qui prend place à la fin de Thor Ragnarok, lorsque que Thor et Loki sont à bord du vaisseau avec les réfugiés asgardiens.**

 **Alors qu'il a fini par s'endormir, Loki fait un cauchemar sur l'un des moments les plus** **douloureux** **de sa vie, mettant Thor face à son indifférence passée.**

 **bon, il ne faut pas la prendre pour une scène qui viendrait à la suite d'une autre. C'est juste une idée qui m'en venu en écrivant "Ne pleure pas". Je pense que Thor avait besoin de ressentir la détresse de Loki face à ce moment au lieu de la nier.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Mauvais rêve**_

Accoudé au hublot de sa cabine, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité de l'espace, Thor ne cessait de penser à la destruction d'Asgard. C'était encore une boule au creux de son estomac et une preuve de son échec à sauver son royaume et son peuple. Odin aurait réussi lui, il en était persuadé… et instinctivement il passa ses doigts sur son œil perdu, une partie de lui qui s'était envolé tout comme Asgard finalement. Un soupir lui échappa.

Il devait prendre du sommeil, il le savait, sauf qu'il en était incapable. Thor réprima un frémissement et se tourna la tête sur la droite. Il avait peut-être du mal à s'endormir, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son frère.

Loki était étendu sur une banquette, profondément endormi, comme si la perte d'Asgard ne l'affectait pas outre mesure et… Thor stoppa sa pensée. Elle était ridicule et méchante ! Bien sûr que son frère était affecté par la perte d'Asgard, mais combien de réelles occasions, il avait eu de dormir aussi profondément et sans crainte depuis des années ? Il était en sécurité… plus de monstres pour le torturer, plus la douleur de l'incompréhension pour le mettre en larme, plus la peur d'être démasqué pendant qu'il joue le rôle, plus de masque à porter comme sur Sakaar. Il était juste redevenu Loki… Son petit-frère, celui qu'il avait serré dans ses bras et qui lui avait avoué tout l'enfer qu'il avait dû traverser… Juste Loki…

Thor se rapprocha. Comme il semblait paisible pour une fois. Pourtant, comme s'il avait envie de contredire son frère une nouvelle fois, ce fut à cet instant que Loki se mit à gémir. Son corps frissonna et il murmura quelques mots dans son sommeil.

\- Non… Je t'en prie, reste…

Thor perçut de la douleur dans sa légère plainte et se rapprocha du lit. Un cauchemar, son jeune frère était en train de faire un cauchemar et il était si violent qu'il vit son corps se mettre à trembler. Presque au ralenti, Thor se laissa tomber assis sur le bord de la couchette et posa une main sur son épaule pour essayer de l'apaiser.

\- Doucement Loki, ce n'est rien.

Il avait tant de raisons de faire des cauchemars… Thor sentait son estomac se nouer juste en repensant aux marques de torture qu'il avait vues sur le corps de son frère. Un frère qu'il avait rejeté sans le comprendre alors oui, il avait tellement de raisons de faire des cauchemars… Sa main resta sur son épaule, mais Loki continua de gémir et il y avait de la douleur dans ses plaintes.

\- Non… Pardon…

Thor savait qu'il n'était peut-être pas bon de le réveiller en plein cauchemar, mais il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir alors, il le secoua doucement. Son jeune frère gémit et soudain, il se redressa d'un bond en s'exclamant.

\- Non ! Mère !

Le souffle court, les yeux hagards, un léger tremblement parcourut le jeune homme qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Thor sentit son mal-être et pressa plus fort son épaule.

\- Doucement Loki.

Ce dernier eut un dernier frisson avant de redresser la tête en direction de son frère.

\- Thor ?

\- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

\- Non, c'était la réalité.

Puis, il marqua une pause et baissa la tête avant de murmurer.

\- Je l'ai tué.

\- Non, je refuse que tu dises ça, lui répondit son frère en pressant plus fort son épaule.

\- J'ai indiqué à ce monstre comment sortir du donjon, lui répliqua Loki en baissant la tête, contrôlant de plus en plus mal les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Tu étais perdu, en colère et ton emprisonnement était injuste.

\- Mais elle est morte à cause de cela et… je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir, murmura le jeune homme en baissant la tête pour se mettre à pleurer. Mes derniers mots, pour elle, ont été si terribles… et faux.

\- Loki…

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? S'emporta doucement le jeune dieu.

\- Explique-moi, l'encouragea son frère.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était pas ma mère… et j'ai vu la douleur dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour ne plus revenir.

\- Elle savait que c'était faux…

\- De quoi ?

\- Je l'ai interrompu cette discussion. Elle savait que c'était faux. Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi comme de son fils. Elle t'aimait.

Le jeune homme frémit.

\- Mais ce seront à tout jamais, mais derniers mots pour elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Elle les savait faux…

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Si, je te le certifie…

\- Laisse-moi ! Lança Loki en haussant un peu le ton, cherchant à s'éloigner de son frère, mais ce dernier percevant toute sa douleur dans cet instant de vulnérabilité, le retint et l'attira vers lui.

\- Non. Certainement pas petit-frère.

Thor noua un bras autour de la poitrine de Loki et posa une main sur sa joue pour balayer ses larmes. Il le sentit frémir, mais ce dernier ne le repoussa pas. Thor prit une inspiration pour contrôler ses propres émotions.

\- Pardonne-moi Loki… Comment j'ai pu envoyer un simple eirhenjars pour t'annoncer froidement sa mort ? Comment j'ai pu t'empêcher de la serrer dans tes bras une dernière fois ? Te priver de ses funérailles ? Négliger ta douleur alors que je t'ai vu si mal dans cette cellule ?

\- Je n'étais pas son fils.

\- Oh si… Tu n'as donc pas écouté ce qu'a dit notre père ? Tu es mon petit-frère, tu le resteras pour toujours. Pardonne-moi…

Loki ne dit rien, terrassé par ses larmes, et Thor le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. C'était donc cela ses cauchemars du moment : son impuissance à sauver leur mère, sa culpabilité de l'avoir mise en travers du chemin de ce monstre et son interdiction de la voir pour la serrer dans ses bras. Thor frémit. Il avait était si farouchement d'accord avec son père lorsque ce dernier lui avait dit que son petit frère ne méritait pas d'assister aux funérailles. Comment avait-il pu être d'accord ? Maintenant qu'il le sentait trembler à cause de ses larmes dans ses bras, comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Le priver d'embrasser une dernière fois cette femme qui l'avait tant aimé ? Il n'y avait eu que de l'amour entre eux et Thor les avait privés de cela. Son cœur se serra et les larmes lui vinrent à son tour pendant qu'il serra doucement son frère contre lui. Des larmes dont l'une tomba sur la joue de Loki qui redressa la tête. Il frémit, surpris de le voir pleurer lui aussi.

\- Tu pleures ?

\- Comment je pourrais faire autrement. Regarde-toi. J'ai été cruel et injuste… monstrueux… Je te voyais comme un fou ou un monstre et je me disais que tu ne méritais pas de l'assister dans la mort, mais tu trembles tellement sans t'en rendre compte petit-frère… Pardonne-moi, même si c'est dur, même si je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière, pardonne-moi… Je t'ai privé de ce dernier moment avec elle. J'ai voulu renier tout cet amour qu'il y avait entre vous. Elle t'aimait, tu sais.

\- Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner. Mes actes…

\- N'étaient pas de ton fait. Je suis ton grand-frère. J'aurais dû le comprendre, mais je t'ai jugé comme les autres, comme notre père…

\- Ce n'est pas important, je…

\- Je suis ton frère, Loki, le coupa. Tu as toujours été la personne dont je me suis senti le plus proche, mais je n'ai pas compris et je te jure que je ne supporte pas l'idée d'être passé à côté des tortures qu'on t'a fais subir ou de ta douleur à la perte de notre mère. J'ai été un piètre grand-frère. Je t'ai laissé tomber quand tu avais besoin de moi.

\- Non, répondit Loki en laissant sa tête s'appuyer plus fort dans les bras de son frère. Tu es là…

En réponse, Thor le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Oh oui, je ne t'abandonnerais plus. On ne se lâche plus tous les deux.

Loki frémit et s'autorisa un léger sourire.

\- Cela risque d'en étonner plus d'un.

\- Je m'en fiche, il est temps que j'agisse comme ton grand-frère.

Loki ne dit rien, laissant sa tête sur l'épaule de Thor en fermant les yeux. Son frère l'observa, se retrouvant projeté des siècles en arrière quand ils étaient enfants et que les cauchemars de son cadet l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Thor le garda donc serré dans ses bras et s'allongea à moitié sur la banquette pour le caler dans une position plus confortable. Il se souvenait aussi que ses bras chassaient ses cauchemars à ce moment-là, peut-être que cela marcherait encore.

Cependant, il n'eut pas réellement le temps d'approfondir sa théorie, puisque que ce fut lui qui s'endormit en quelques secondes, bientôt imité par Loki.

Leur sommeil fut si paisible qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas des mains, déposer une couverture sur eux pour leur offrir un écrin confortable, loin des cauchemars et de la souffrance.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	8. Je ne serai pas à la hauteur

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Une nouvelle fiction qui prend place à la fin de Thor Ragnarok, lorsque que Thor et Loki sont à bord du vaisseau avec les réfugiés asgardiens.**

 **Bien qu'il soit devenu roi de son peuple, Thor est en proie aux doutes qui l'assaillent, mais il n'est plus seul maintenant.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Je ne serai pas à la hauteur_**

Bien plus brutalement qu'il ne le voulait, Thor se laissa tomber assis sur la banquette dans sa suite du vaisseau saakarien. Toute la journée, il avait parlé à son peuple, tentant de les rassurer, de leur dire que tout irait bien, mais le problème, c'est qu'il devait déjà s'en convaincre lui-même.

Le jeune dieu de la foudre avait l'impression d'avoir pris 1000 ans d'un coup tellement il se sentait épuisé. Il aurait voulu prendre un peu de sommeil, mais il culpabilisait. Son peuple… Étrange mot d'ailleurs, tellement il ne se sentait pas Roi… Mais son peuple avait besoin d'un souverain robuste et ce n'était pas le cas… Malgré sa carrure, ses muscles, il se sentait faible et perdu. Ses mains se mirent même à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher, alors, il baissa la tête, frissonnant d'impuissance.

\- Je ne peux pas le faire… Je ne peux diriger ces gens…

Il se sentait tellement perdu qu'il ne vit pas la fine silhouette s'agenouiller devant lui pour lui prendre les mains dans les siennes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Thor sursauta et redressa la tête, croisant le regard émeraude inquiet de son frère à genoux devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'ai appelé, mais tu ne m'as pas entendu frère.

\- Désolé. Je suis préoccupé.

\- Je vois ça… Il ne faut pas…

\- Comment veux-tu que je ne le sois pas ? Notre père est mort… Notre pays détruit… Ces gens attendent tellement de moi, mais je ne serai pas à la hauteur.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas notre père.

\- Et c'est très bien, tenta de le rassurer Loki, s'attirant un regard sombre. Non, je ne dis pas que c'était un mauvais Roi, bien au contraire. Il l'a sans doute bien plus été qu'un bon père… Mais vois-tu, tu n'es pas lui et c'est très bien ainsi. Tu es toi mon frère. Thor, dieu de la foudre et du tonnerre. Bien sûr que tu sauras prendre soin de ces gens.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Tu prends soin de moi, lui répliqua Loki avec un léger sourire.

Thor redressa la tête, gratifiant son frère d'un même léger sourire.

\- Mais toi, tu es mon petit-frère. Même si tu le nies, je te connais sur le bout des doigts.

\- Ce que tu crois ! Lui lança Loki en se redressant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il se pencha un peu pour faire presser son épaule contre la sienne, tentant de le rassurer par sa présence.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à douter, cela ne te ressemble pas grand-frère. C'est moi celui qui doute… Bien sûr, je comprends que tu sois fatigué, mais tu n'es pas seul. Heimdall t'aidera et…

\- Toi ?

Loki redressa la tête un peu surpris.

\- Tu seras là ? Lui demanda Thor, faisant frisonner le jeune homme qui baissa les yeux, fixant subitement le sol.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à me dire, que tu as accepté que je reste après tout ce…

\- Loki, le coupa son aîné. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Tu es mon frère. Ta place est avec moi et avec ce peuple qui est le tient. Il ne faut plus en douter…

Le jeune dieu eut un petit rire nerveux et redressa la tête en s'appuyant un peu plus contre l'épaule de son frère, cherchant à se rassurer lui, cette fois.

\- Alors, si nous arrêtions de douter tous les deux, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, grand-frère ?

Thor sourit.

\- Oui… Si tu restes avec moi, je sais que tout se passera bien.

\- Tu ne me donnes pas un peu trop d'importance là ? Demanda Loki en frémissant à son tour.

\- Non, répondit Thor en se penchant pour presser son épaule en retour sur celle de son cadet. Avec mon petit-frère, je ne crains plus rien. Il saura me dire quand je vais trop loin ou quand je fais mal les choses et il négociera pour moi.

\- Ah voilà, toujours ton incapacité à parler, lui lança Loki en souriant. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour Midgard, j'ai tenté de les tuer et de les asservir. Ils ne me pardonneront pas aussi vite que toi.

\- Il suffira de leur expliquer.

\- Ce ne sera pas aussi simple, répondit Loki en baissant de nouveau la tête.

\- Bien sûr que si… Tu as été torturé par un monstre. Comment ils pourraient ne pas comprendre ?

Loki rit une nouvelle fois avant de poser les yeux sur son frère.

\- Ta naïveté, te…

Mais le jeune dieu s'immobilisa en découvrant un rictus de douleur furtif sur le visage de son aîné.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Non, ce n'est rien.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, mon frère.

Thor soupira.

\- C'est mon œil, mais ça passera bien.

\- Ton œil ? Les guérisseurs ne t'ont rien donné ?

\- Si, mais je ne suis pas seul sur ce vaisseau et nous devons nous rationner et…

Thor ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant son frère se lever pour se mettre face à lui et poser ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Tu me laisses voir ?

La voix de Loki était douce et Thor parut surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Loki lui sourit et posa une main sur le cache-œil pour le retirer.

\- Je ne peux pas te rendre ton œil, mais je peux aider à faire reculer la douleur. Laisse-moi faire.

Thor frémit et une ombre passa dans le regard de Loki. Il avait beau dire qu'il voulait de lui, il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

\- Comme tu veux, murmura Loki prêt à reculer, mais Thor le retint par un poignet.

\- Non Loki, attends. J'ai confiance en toi, je suis juste surpris.

\- Ne venons nous pas de dire que nous devions être là l'un pour l'autre ?

Son frère sourit et redressa la tête.

\- Tu marques un point.

Loki sourit et retira le cache-œil pour poser une main sur l'orbite béante et sanguinolente de son aîné. La plaie avait été soignée, nettoyée et désinfectée, mais rien n'avait été fait pour la douleur et il ne put retenir un frémissement en percevant toute sa souffrance. Loki connaissait la douleur, bien plus qu'il ne le souhaitait et il ne voulait pas que son frère souffre, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Les yeux bleus de Thor, son regard souriant, glacial ou perçant faisait parti de sa personnalité et il était désolé de le voir ainsi mutilé. Ses doigts tremblèrent un peu alors qu'il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

Thor ne bougea pas, laissant son frère faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était touché par l'inquiétude sincère de ce dernier. Loki lui sourit avant de fermer les yeux et Thor fit de même. Une douce chaleur émana de la main de son cadet, enveloppant son œil puis sa tête, chassant au passage sa fatigue autant que sa douleur. Thor frémit d'aise. Il se sentait tellement mieux. Un frisson de bien-être le parcourut et il se laissa bercer par la douce chaleur.

Loki ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes avant de retirer sa main. Thor ouvrit les yeux et le laissa remettre son cache-œil. Le jeune dieu sourit à son aîné.

\- J'aurais voulu faire plus.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, faire disparaître la douleur est déjà une bonne chose. Merci petit-frère.

\- De rien, dit Loki en se laissant retomber assis à côté de lui.

Thor l'observa et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- On forme déjà une belle équipe.

\- Oui et ne t'en fais pas grand-frère, je sais que tu seras à la hauteur…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	9. Quelques pleurs

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Une nouvelle fiction qui prend place à la fin de Thor Ragnarok, lorsque que Thor et Loki sont à bord du vaisseau avec les réfugiés asgardiens.**

 **Alors que les Asgardiens tentent de prendre leurs marques dans le vaisseau, Loki est attiré par les pleurs d'une petite fille.**

 **Ce chapitre vient directement d'un très joli fan art.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Quelques pleurs**_

Les réfugiés tentaient de prendre leurs marques sur le vaisseau sakaarien, mais c'était encore difficile. Ils venaient d'assister à la destruction de leur monde et il était normal qu'ils soient encore désorientés et perdus.

Thor, qui avait été intronisé comme Roi, était presque aussi perdu qu'eux. Il se raccrochait aux mots de son père « Asgard n'est pas un pays, c'est un peuple » et tentait d'encourager et de soutenir les gens qu'il croisait, mais c'était exténuant. Tous voulaient un mot, un geste de leur nouveau Roi qui avait à peine eu le temps de prendre soin de lui, nettoyant son œil blessé avant de poser un cache-œil pour ne pas laisser voir l'orbite béant, ni risquer une infection. Toutefois, il n'avait pas vraiment pris de repos et il était épuisé… Epuisé et vidé… Mais paradoxalement heureux… Heureux car il y avait eu cette accolade, ces larmes et ces explications avec son frère… Ces retrouvailles… Les deux frères auraient encore pas mal de choses à mettre à plat, mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie et Thor était heureux de le revoir à ses côtés.

D'ailleurs son frère faisait de son mieux pour l'épauler. Il était comme lui. Il n'avait pas pris de repos, aidant aux mieux les rescapés à s'installer.

Thor soupira et balaya les asgardiens du regard. Au fond de la pièce, une fillette était en larmes. Cela le toucha et il allait fendre la foule pour la rejoindre, lorsqu'il vit son frère se diriger vers elle.

Alors qu'il avait envie de s'éclipser pour prendre un peu de repos, Loki avait été interpellé par des pleurs. En se retournant, il avait remarqué immédiatement la petite fillette de six ou sept ans, debout seule au milieu de la foule qui pleurait, les deux poings sur les yeux pour essuyer ses larmes. Cela l'avait touché et le jeune dieu s'était dit que son bien être pouvait attendre.

Alors, il se rapprocha, s'accroupissant devant elle en lui souriant.

\- Eh ? Que se passe-t-il petite princesse ?

Des doigts, il effleura la joue de la fillette à la belle chevelure blonde, faisant glisser l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. La petite fille hoqueta et leva la tête, surprise de le voir à genoux devant elle.

\- Prince Loki ?

Ce dernier lui sourit, continuant de caresser doucement sa tête pour essayer de l'apaiser.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as.

\- Je… Je ne retrouve plus ma grande sœur.

\- Elle est ici ?

\- Oui, je la retrouve plus. Je ne veux pas être seule.

\- Et tes parents ? Demanda le jeune dieu.

\- Ils sont morts… Répondit la petite fille en se mettant à pleurer de nouveau.

Loki se mordit la langue et passa un bras derrière son épaule pour la ramener dans ses bras. La fillette s'y blottit en pleurant et Loki fut un peu désarmé par cette demande d'affection. Il la laissa néanmoins faire, caressant doucement sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes tout en lui demandant.

\- Comme tu t'appelles ?

\- Hilda.

\- Et ta sœur ?

\- Sigrid.

\- Bien, alors ne t'en fais pas. Nous allons la retrouver.

\- Mais, il y a trop de monde ! Je ne le reverrais plus. Je l'ai peut-être perdu elle aussi parce qu'elle ne veut plus de moi ?

\- Non, répondit Loki qui comprenait facilement la détresse de la fillette. C'est ta grande sœur, elle sera toujours là pour toi. Peu importe ce qui se passe, vous serez deux.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui… Nous allons la retrouver.

Loki passa un bras sous la petite fille et l'assis sur son bras pour la porter. Puis, il se redressa et observa la foule, fermant les yeux pour capter les pensées des gens. Il chancela, tant il ressentit de douleur et de détresse, mais parvint à se maîtriser. Se reprenant, il commença à faire le tri entre les pensées des gens et fut surpris de se rendre compte des espoirs qu'ils avaient autant en lui qu'en son frère. Cela le réconforta un peu, finalement les Asgardiens ne le haïssaient pas eux non plus. Loki chassa ses pensées et se concentra, percevant soudainement de l'inquiétude, de l'inquiétude profonde et sincère… fraternelle… Le jeune homme se laissa guider, localisant une jeune adolescente d'une quinzaine d'année à la chevelure blonde dont l'inquiétude devenait de la panique. C'était elle. Doucement, il lui transmit de l'apaisement, pour ne pas qu'elle soit submerger par ses émotions, et lui demanda de ne pas bouger de là où elle se trouvait.

Puis, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour capter le regard étrange que lui lançait la petite Hilda.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je cherchais ta sœur, lui répliqua Loki en lui souriant. Viens.

Toujours en portant la fillette, Loki traversa la foule, se dirigeant vers l'endroit qu'il avait localisé. La jeune adolescente qui se trouvait là, capta le regard du prince et sursauta, courant dans sa direction en voyant qu'il portait sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

\- Hilda !

\- Sigrid !

Loki posa la petite sur le sol et elle courut en direction de sa sœur dans les bras de laquelle elle se jeta. Les deux sœurs se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre et Loki les observa en souriant avant de s'approcher. Sigrid s'assit sur une banquette, sa sœur sur ses genoux et adressa un grand sourire à Loki qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elles pour leur dire quelques mots.

\- Oh merci ! Merci, mon prince.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, je… commença Loki avant qu'Hilda, lâchant les bras de sa sœur, se jette dans les siens pour le prendre par le cou.

Loki, désemparé par la situation, tapota le dos de la fillette.

\- Merci ! Lui murmura celle-ci à son oreille.

\- De rien, bredouilla le jeune homme.

Hilda recula pour se rasseoir sur les genoux de sa sœur et Loki lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux avant de murmurer à Sigrid.

\- Surtout prenez soin l'une de l'autre. Vous êtes deux. Ne vous lâchez pas et personne ne pourra vous abattre.

\- Comptez sur moi mon prince.

Loki sourit et d'un geste de la main, fit apparaître entre ses doigts, une magnifique fleur dorée comme il en poussait sur Asgard. Hilda sembla émerveillée par l'apparition et il lui tendit.

\- Gardez espoir !

\- Elle est tellement belle, dit la petite fille en la prenant.

Sa sœur hocha la tête.

\- Merci !

Loki leur sourit et se redressa pour s'éloigner. C'était étrange cette sensation qu'il ressentait.

Thor qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, se tourna vers Heimdall.

\- Tu as vu ?

\- Oui… Je crois qu'il a enfin trouvé sa place.

En poursuivant sa remontée du couloir, Loki aperçut son frère et Heimdall et soupira en comprenant qu'ils devaient avoir vu la scène. Thor lui fit un grand sourire et Loki marmonna en le coupant avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

\- Ne va pas te faire des idées, je déteste les gamins qui pleurnichent, leurs pleurs m'agressent.

Le sourire de Thor se fit plus grand devant la maladresse du mensonge de ce frère, normalement si habile.

\- Tu mens mal.

Loki fit la moue et le poussa doucement pour continuer son chemin. Thor et Heimdall se regardèrent toujours en souriant. Loki était en train de changer, en train de reprendre sa place de prince, soutenant son peuple et épaulant son frère et ça… C'était une bonne nouvelle.

Thor se mit donc à courir pour le rattraper.

\- Attends-moi !

En quelques enjambées, il le rejoignit et passa son bras sur ses épaules. Loki le laissa faire tout en lui adressant un faux regard courroucé qui amusa son aîné, surtout en sentant le bras de ce dernier se poser sur sa taille tout en lui murmurant d'une voix sincère juste audible pour lui.

\- Tu sais bien que je serai toujours là pour t'aider, maintenant…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	10. Le souvenir d'Asgard

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Une nouvelle fiction qui prend place à la fin de Thor Ragnarok, lorsque que Thor et Loki sont à bord du vaisseau avec les réfugiés asgardiens.**

 **La Valkyrie, ne parvenant pas à trouver Thor demande à Loki de retrouver son frère. Ce dernier devient inquiet en percevant la peine qui habite les pensées de son aîné.**

 **Ce chapitre vient directement d'un très joli fan art.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Le souvenir d'Asgard**_

Cela faisait bien une heure que la Valkyrie cherchait Thor. Ne le trouvant pas, elle avait demandé à Loki de le retrouver pour elle, partant du principe qu'elle avait autre chose à faire. Vider une bouteille peut-être ? Se demanda Loki. Le jeune dieu ne savait pas trop quoi penser d'elle. Elle était à la fois agaçante et intéressante. Au début, il avait eu envie de refuser, se disant que Thor avait bien le droit à un peu de tranquillité et finalement, dans un soupir, il avait cédé. Retrouver son frère n'était pas difficile. Il suffisait de percevoir ses pensées et de les suivre.

Par contre, Loki ne s'attendait pas à percevoir autant de peine et de lassitude dans les pensées de son ainé. Il avait donc planté sur place la Valkyrie, faisant monter sa mauvaise humeur, pour aller le retrouver au plus vite, soucieux subitement qu'il aille bien.

Ses pas l'avaient mené là dans ce couloir sombre et vide. Cela finissait de l'inquiéter. Il devait le retrouver au plus vite parce que si Thor éprouvait l'envie de s'isoler de cette manière, c'est qu'il devait se sentir relativement mal et Loki voulait savoir pourquoi.

Le jeune homme tourna à droite à l'angle de la coursive et s'immobilisa. Thor était là, assis sur le sol, dans la pénombre, les yeux fixant avec obstination le mur en face de lui. Loki frémit. Il paraissait mal et son cœur se serra. Quelque chose était en train de le travailler. Lui qui lui avait fait tellement de bien en lui accordant de pleurer dans ses bras, en lui redonnant sa place de frère et de prince… Il devait l'aider, lui rendre la pareille.

Alors Loki s'avança et, sans un mot, il se laissa tomber assis à côté de Thor appuyant son épaule contre la sienne en murmurant.

\- Tu sais que tout le monde te cherche partout ?

\- Sans doute, mais tu es là, non ? Répondit Thor sans cesser de fixer le mur devant lui.

\- Certes, mais je ne suis pas toi. C'est toi leur roi… Alors, si je dois tout faire à ta place, donne-moi aussi le titre !

Thor fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers son frère, cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux, mais le petite sourire amusé au bord des lèvres de son cadet, lui fit comprendre tout autant que l'éclair de malice dans ses yeux, qu'il était en train de le taquiner. Thor eut un petit rire.

\- Tu as occupé cette place plus longtemps que moi.

Loki lui rendit son rire avant de baisser la tête.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû… Nous n'en serions pas là si…

\- Chutt… Le coupa Thor en percevant la peine dans les propos de son jeune frère qui venait de perdre instantanément le sourire. Pardonne-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Tu as le droit de m'en faire le reproche. J'étais si en colère et… Je ne sais pas prendre les bonnes décisions sous le coup de mes émotions. Tu devrais le savoir. Je fais toujours n'importe quoi.

Thor passa un bras autour des épaules de Loki pour le ramener vers lui.

\- Arrête… Je suis fatigué et un peu perdu, alors je raconte des bêtises. Quand je suis revenu à Asgard, je n'avais jamais vu le peuple aussi heureux. Tu as été un bon roi.

\- Ils pensaient que c'était Odin.

\- Que c'était Odin qui s'était amélioré, lui répliqua son frère pour tenter de lui faire perdre son air sombre.

\- Mais je ne savais pas pour Héla et… les prophéties, les visions avaient raison. Je suis la cause du Ragnarok.

\- Tu nous as sauvés. Tu en as conscience ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lui demanda Loki en posant sa tête contre son épaule. J'ai fini de tout détruire.

\- J'ai eu peur tu sais, après coup.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- De t'avoir fait tuer, tellement la destruction a été rapide.

\- Je le suis aussi, répliqua Loki en pensant au Tesseract.

Il aurait dû lui dire, là maintenant, pendant qu'il avait la tête sur son épaule… Lui avouer de quelle manière il était sorti de ces caves, mais que se passerait-il après ? Thor le rejetterai et Loki ne pourrait pas le blâmer pour ça, mais il se sentait tellement mieux depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son frère, qu'il n'était pas prêt à le perdre, alors il ferma les yeux et se tut… une nouvelle fois… une fois de plus… juste au moment où Thor se mit à soupirer.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je finirai par oublier ?

\- Oublier quoi ? Lui demanda Loki en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux.

\- Asgard… Le palais, la ville, la couleur des rivières… Maintenant que ça n'existe plus, est-ce que tu crois que je finirais par l'oublier ?

\- Non, répondit Loki sur un ton si catégorique que Thor fronça les sourcils en sursautant légèrement.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Parce que je suis là, répondit Loki en glissant une main dans celle de son frère.

Puis, il tendit son autre main devant lui et fit appel à sa magie. Thor ne parut pas comprendre avant que les particules dorées ne prennent forme, devenant une reproduction du palais. Loki sourit et le fit grandir un peu plus. Tout était comme dans leur souvenir, les hautes tours, les rues étroites, la foule aux vêtements bigarrés. Thor regardait la projection avec les yeux fascinés d'un enfant. Il frémit et serra la main de son frère.

\- C'est merveilleux.

\- Tu vois… Tu n'oublieras rien… Parce que, quand tu auras besoin de revoir ce que nous avons perdus, il suffira de me demander.

\- Merci… Tu sais… L'idée de finir par tout perdre me faisait tellement mal.

\- Je sais, je l'ai perçu, mais je suis là grand-frère, murmura Loki en laissant sa tête contre l'épaule de son aîné. Tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Je sais…

\- Nous retournons voir ce qui se passe ?

\- Non, pas tout de suite, laisse-moi encore… quelques minutes.

Loki hocha doucement la tête, faisant tourner le palais sur lui-même pour permettre à son frère de revivre ses souvenirs. Il était déconcertant d'admettre que tout avait disparu alors, si cette petite projection pouvait suffire à le faire se sentir mieux, bien évidement qu'il n'allait pas lui refuser et puis… Lui aussi il était assailli par les souvenirs en regardant ce palais aujourd'hui disparu. Des souvenirs heureux ou malheureux, mais des souvenirs qui faisaient parti de lui. Un frisson le parcourut et il ferma les yeux pour lutter contre ses émotions pendant que la main de son frère serra la sienne un peu plus fort.

Se souvenir d'Asgard était important, mais tenir Loki dans ses bras était de loin la chose la plus belle qui lui soit arrivé dans tout ce drame. Alors, il ne dit rien quand la main de son frère retomba doucement, brisant la projection… Il ne dit rien parce que fermer les yeux avait laissé la fatigue prendre le dessus sur le reste et qu'il s'était endormi, là, contre lui… Thor ferma donc les yeux à son tour, ce n'est pas qu'ils étaient vraiment confortables, assis par terre dans ce couloir, mais ils étaient ensembles, plus rien le les sépareraient et ils seraient toujours là pour partager leurs souvenirs.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	11. Je comprends tous ces gens

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Une nouvelle fiction qui prend place à la fin de Thor Ragnarok, lorsque que Thor et Loki sont à bord du vaisseau avec les réfugiés asgardiens.**

 **Du haut d'une passerelle, Loki observe les Asgardiens qui tentent de s'organiser pour vivre à bord dans les meilleures conditions.**

 **Ce texte est venu d'une bosse provoquée par une personne qui se reconnaîtra !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Je comprends tous ces gens**_

Les mains crispées sur la rambarde de la coursive qui surplombait la salle principale du vaisseau sakaarien, Loki observait ce que qui se passait dans cette dernière, les yeux légèrement dans le vague. Dans la pièce s'entassait les asgardiens qui tentaient de s'organiser pour que le voyage soit plus agréable. Peu à peu, ils parvenaient à s'installer se répartissant les quartiers et les vivres sous l'œil avisé de la Valkyrie qui tentait de chapoter la situation.

Sans que le jeune Dieu ne s'en rende compte, ses mains pressèrent plus fort la rambarde, faisant blanchir ses jointures pendant qu'un léger frisson le parcourut. Le jeune homme reprit doucement le contrôle de ses émotions et tenta de se forger un visage impassible pendant qu'une silhouette massive se glissa dans son dos sans faire un bruit.

Le regard d'ambre d'Heimdall glissa sur lui.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda l'ancien Gardien en fronçant les sourcils.

Loki lui lança un léger regard en esquissant un petit sourire avant de poser de nouveau ses yeux émeraudes sur les gens en dessous de lui. Il marqua une pause et murmura d'un air plus grave.

\- Je le sais tu sais…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce que ressentent tous ces gens.

\- Que ressentent-ils ?

\- Ce sentiment étrange de ne plus appartenir à rien, car il n'y a plus rien qui nous attends, nulle part… Plus de terre, plus de patrie, de royaume, de famille... On se sent vide, perdu, désorienté et il y a cette boule au creux de votre estomac qui ne cesse de grandir et vous prive de votre souffle. On a l'impression que tout est fini, qu'on va errer sans fin, sans but, sans attaches, sans plus personnes à vos côtés pour vous rattraper. Certains vont sans doute le nier, refuser qu'Asgard ne soit plus qu'un vague souvenir, il ne faudra pas les lâcher parce que lorsqu'ils s'écrouleront, ils tomberont plus bas que tous les autres. Il y a eu suffisamment de morts pour ne pas en rajouter inutilement.

Heimdall hocha silencieusement la tête, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avant de faire un pas pour se rapprocher de son jeune prince.

\- Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

Loki tourna la tête vers lui pour le dévisager d'un regard interrogateur.

\- Quoi exactement ?

\- Que votre place est ici.

Loki eut un petit rire nerveux avant de baisser la tête et d'observer ses mains toujours solidement accrochées à la rambarde.

\- Je pensais être le seul à me voiler la face.

\- Loki, le réprimanda un peu Heimdall. Asgard était votre terre, elle l'a toujours été et…

\- Non, le coupa le jeune homme. Je ne suis qu'un jotun trop ridiculement rachitique pour son peuple.

L'ancien gardien du Bifrost laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre de sa voix grave et posée.

\- Il vous a aimé vous savez, sans doute mal ou trop maladroitement, mais il vous a aimé.

Comprenant l'allusion à Odin, Loki tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je n'étais qu'un trophée.

\- Non, à la manière dont il était inquiet quand il vous a ramené, vous ne l'avez jamais été.

\- A la manière dont… Murmura Loki. Tu le savais ?

\- Mes yeux voient ce qui se passe dans tout l'univers, pensez-vous réellement que je n'ai pas remarqué le bébé plié dans des linges qu'il tenait serrer contre lui en rentrant ?

Loki lâcha la barrière, se retournant pour fixer réellement son interlocuteur.

\- Mais tu m'as toujours parlé comme si j'étais ton prince.

\- Parce que vous l'êtes et votre place est ici. Il ne faut plus douter.

Loki ricana doucement, baissant la tête avant de croiser les bras et de s'appuyer à l'arrière contre la barrière.

\- Je ne savais même pas si je devais revenir.

\- Où seriez-vous allé ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Sur Sakaar peut-être… C'est bien là que finissent tous les paumés de l'univers.

\- Une chance que vous n'en faites pas parti, lui répliqua Heimdall.

Loki émit un petit rire nerveux.

\- Tu as conscience que ça ne plus à rien de me flatter ?

\- Un paumé est sensé n'avoir plus rien ni personne. Retournez-vous… Ces gens comptent sur vous, ils ont envie de croire que vous serez là pour les soutenir comme vous avez été là pour les aider et puis, il y a Thor. Quoi que vous croyiez, il est votre frère. Il est sincèrement heureux que vous soyez là parce qu'il vous aime. Il n'a jamais cessé de vous aimer.

\- Ce serait si utopique de s'imaginer ça, répliqua Loki en pensant aux mots dits dans cet ascenseur sur Sakaar.

Heimdall fit un pas de plus.

\- Je l'ai vu pleurer chaque soir pendant un an, pleurer en cachette pour ne pas montrer à Odin combien il avait mal. Je l'ai vu à genoux sur le Bifrost, se penchant si prêt que j'ai pensé qu'il allait se laisser tomber. J'ai vu cette mèche brune tressée dans ses cheveux après Svartalfheim, il ne faut pas douter de son amour.

\- Il m'a vraiment pleuré ?

\- De tout son être… Les deux fois.

Loki baissa la tête, respirant un peu fort pour contrôler les larmes qui pointaient au coin de ses yeux.

\- Il ne dira rien si je reste ici alors ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Il a besoin de vous.

Loki hocha doucement la tête en fixant avec obstination ses pieds.

\- Je croyais qu'il vous avait pris dans ses bras, ajouta Heimdall.

\- Il y avait l'émotion de la perte d'Asgard et la fatigue, murmura Loki toujours en regardant le sol. Peut-être qu'il a réfléchi maintenant… murmura le jeune dieu sans redresser la tête.

\- Ça, j'en suis sûr, lui répliqua Heimdall.

Loki frémit sans lui répondre, craignant la décision finale de Thor, lorsqu'une main se glissa derrière ses épaules pour l'attirer dans des bras forts et musclés. Loki sursauta, et redressa la tête, étonné de découvrir Thor qu'il n'avait pas senti arriver.

Son aîné l'attira doucement contre lui. Loki se laissa faire en frissonnant. Pris par l'émotion de la conversation, il n'avait pas vu que son frère avait dû entendre la fin de cette dernière.

La main de Thor glissa sur sa nuque, l'attirant un peu plus dans ses bras en lui faisant déposer sa tête sur son épaule. Le jeune dieu ne pu réprimer un tremblement et se laissa faire, fermant les yeux pour tenter de maîtriser ses émotions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Demanda Thor. Arrête de douter. Ta place est ici. Ne pense plus jamais le contraire.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui petit frère. Etre Roi me paraît si lourd à porter. Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi... Surtout que tu as une bien plus longue expérience que moi dans ce domaine, ajouta Thor en souriant.

Loki eut un léger rire nerveux.

\- Ce n'est pas une référence, vois où cela nous a mené.

\- Tu te sous-estimes. Quand je suis rentré sur Asgard, le peuple était heureux.

\- C'était une illusion, comme tout le reste !

\- Non, c'était sincère. Tu as été un bon Roi.

Loki apprécia le compliment en frissonnant doucement. La main de Thor se déplaça alors sur son épaule, finissant de l'enfermer dans ses bras.

\- Ta place est ici alors, fais moi plaisir, ne fuis plus.

Son jeune frère perçut toute l'émotion dans la voix de son aîné et il hocha doucement la tête tout en lui répondant.

\- D'accord. Je ne fuis plus.

Thor sourit.

\- Voilà des mots que j'aime entendre.

\- Crois en eux... C'est promis... Je ne fuis plus...

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	12. Sentir le sang couler de ses veines

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Différentes petites scènes indépendantes des unes des autres qui auraient pu se dérouler dans le vaisseau saakarien. La première est une discussion entre Loki et Thor. Loki qui peut être lu comme la suite de ma fic "Deux frères" ou comme une scène indépendante. Les suivantes seront plusieurs versions de cette scène-là parce qu'il m'arrive d'avoir plusieurs vision d'un instant.**

 **Étendu sur le dos, inerte, la peau plus blanche qu'un mort, Loki était fasciné par la piscine de sang rouge qui s'échappait de ses veines et se répandait sur le sol**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Veine"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Habituellement les petits OS des Nuits du FoF sont publiés dans le recueil, mais je trouvais que ce texte là avait plus sa place ici. Vous comprendrez en le lisant.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **SENTIR LE SANG COULER DE SES VEINES**_

Étendu sur le dos, inerte, la peau plus blanche qu'un mort, Loki était fasciné par la piscine de sang rouge qui s'échappait de ses veines et se répandait sur le sol, créant une tâche qui prenait de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Ses doigts qui tremblaient, essayaient bien de toute leur force de compresser sa plaie, mais c'était peine perdu. Son sang continuait de couler, inexorablement, vidant ses veines… Et plus, ce liquide vitale quittait son corps, plus il se sentait affaibli et vulnérable, deux sentiments qu'il n'avait pas envie de ressentir, pas aujourd'hui, pas ici…

Il devait se reprendre.

Il devait tenir bon.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Mourir était un renoncement qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Cela montrerait une fois de plus qu'il était faible et il refusait d'être faible… Il devait tenir. Il devait se battre, ne pas laisser la mort le prendre.

Seulement, il avait tellement mal. Respirer était une lutte et son cœur battait fort, trop fort, pour essayer de compenser la perte de sang presque mortelle qui le terrassait peu à peu. Son corps était pris de tremblements, lui faisait comprendre qu'il tombait en état de choc et que malgré toute sa volonté, il risquait de ne pas survivre à l'heure qui commençait. Oui, dans un état aussi précaire, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. C'était une réalité cruelle, dans ces conditions là, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il avait froid, il avait mal ! Et ce brouillard qui l'entourait. Un brouillard inquiétant, sinistre, annonciateur de douleurs plus grandes encore. Un brouillard qui s'écarta soudain pour laisser la place à la forme massive et agressive d'un titan reconnaissable entre tous… Thanos !

Loki frémit, dans cette position, dans cet état de faiblesse, il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Le Titan Fou fit deux pas, marchant dans la flaque de sang sans s'en soucier avant de se pencher sur sa victime tremblante et à peine en vie.

\- Quand je te disais que je peux te faire regretter la Mort.

Loki se cambra. Il avait tellement mal. Thanos sourit et posa une main sur poitrine blessée, demandant en souriant.

\- Allons, voyons voir si je ne peux pas te faire perdre un peu plus de sang.

Le jeune homme tenta de protester, mais Thanos fit violemment pression sur la plaie.

...

Loki se redressa d'un bond en poussant un cri, se retrouvant assis sur le lit de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère dans le vaisseau sakaarien. Une main puissante se posa sur son épaule pendant que le jeune homme touchait son torse, à la recherche de sa blessure. Il tremblait et avait encore du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Hey ! Calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Loki frémit et tourna un visage incrédule et hagard en direction son frère qui s'assit à coté de lui sans lâcher son épaule.

\- Tu m'entends, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar frère, cesse de trembler…

\- Thanos…

\- Oui, j'imagine bien que tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir te pousse à faire ce genre de cauchemar, mais regarde, c'est fini, il n'est pas là.

Loki trembla de nouveau, faisant glisser ses doigts sur une blessure invisible. Thor le ramena doucement à lui, le forçant à poser sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Respire…Tout va bien.

\- Non, répondit Loki en autorisant sa tête à se plaquer plus fort sur l'épaule de son frère. Il est quelque part dans l'univers et tant qu'il sera là, ça ne pourra pas aller bien. Il m'a promis pire que la Mort.

\- Je sais… Mais je suis là maintenant.

\- Tu ne ferais pas le poids.

\- Ça je demande à voir !

\- C'est un monstre.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal.

\- Moi non plus.

Thor sentit une étrange détermination dans ces trois mots qui contrastait avec les tremblements qui continuaient de le parcourir sans qu'il ne puisse les maîtriser. Il pressa son épaule, décidant de mettre fin à la conversation.

\- Allez ! Rendors-toi…

Le dieu du tonnerre appuya sa phrase en attirant Loki vers lui, le forçant à se rallonger.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil, répliqua ce dernier en laissa sa tête reposer toute de même contre son frère.

\- Moi non plus, lui répliqua Thor en fermant les yeux tout en le serrant doucement contre lui.

Loki soupira et cala sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné. Il savait bien qu'il devait dormir. Ils avaient été épuisés par les combats et ils se devaient d'être en forme pour aider tous ces gens. Alors, il choisit d'accepter sa proposition et ferma les yeux, tentant de lutter contre cette impression tenace que son sang continuait à couler de ses veines et à se répandre sur le sol, l'attirant dans les bras de la Mort, mais c'était difficile, de plus en plus difficile de l'ignorer… De toute manière… Pourrait-il seulement se débarrasser de cette impression tant que Thanos serait encore en vie, traquant les pierres d'infinités et promettant mort et châtiment à ceux qui l'avaient déçu ?

Sans doute pas…


	13. Un instant paisible

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 **C'est une étrange impression, un léger contact dû à une main qui semble invisible qui pousse Thor à ouvrir les yeux.**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "impression"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Bon ben voilà, ma rechute se poursuit**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Un instant paisible**_

C'est une étrange impression, un léger contact dû à une main qui semble invisible qui pousse Thor à ouvrir les yeux. Il a encore en tête la discussion sincère et à cœur ouvert qu'il a eue avec son frère avant que la fatigue les rattrape et un frémissement le parcourt pendant qu'il regarde autour de lui, se demandant s'il n'a pas imaginé cette caresse. Pourtant, il n'y a personne dans la pièce, personne à part…

Thor est allongé sur un côté, le bras en travers du lit et sur son bras, non, sur son épaule maintenant, repose la tête de son frère. Un frère dont la respiration régulière et les yeux clos dégagent une telle sérénité qu'il n'ose pas bouger.

C'est vrai. La discussion de la veille avait été forte en émotion et elle leur avait coûté les dernières forces qui leur restaient. Après les aveux, les explications, les pardons et l'affirmation de cet amour qui les avait uni dés le premier jour, ils s'étaient effondrés, s'endormant presque dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Non, en fait totalement dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, s'il en juge par la proximité du visage de son frère avec le sien. Il sent le souffle chaud et régulier de ce dernier sur son cou et cela lui déclenche un sourire parce qu'il sait qu'il ne fait pas semblant de dormir. Il dort réellement, profondément et c'est si rare.

Depuis l'enfance, Thor sait mieux que quiconque comment dormir a pu être une source d'angoisse pour son cadet. Tous ces cauchemars qui l'assaillaient dés qu'il se laissait aller et qui le tourmentaient encore aujourd'hui. Dans ses souvenirs, il se rappelle plus de lui avec des cernes et les traits tirés qu'avec l'air détendu qu'il affiche à ce moment précis et cela lui fait tellement plaisir.

Thor lève l'autre main et s'autorise à laisser glisser deux doigts sur la joue de son petit frère profondément endormi, juste pour effleurer sa peau et lui transmettre son affection. Lui qui a compris la veille combien il avait pu souffrir de se sentir négligé et abandonné.

Puis Thor repose sa main et frémit un peu pendant qu'il continue de sourire. Comme il est heureux de le voir aussi profondément endormi. Cela ne signifie pas seulement que les cauchemars ne l'atteignent pas, mais cela montre surtout qu'il se sent en sécurité. Pas la peine de ne dormir que d'une oreille, il sait qu'il peut se laisser aller et c'est assez paradoxal finalement, parce que leur situation n'est pas la plus tranquille qu'il soit. Elle est même tout l'inverse. Ils se trouvent dans un vaisseau perdu dans l'espace avec le reste de leur peuple, ceux qui ont survécus au Ragnarok, à la fin de tout. L'instant est grave, tragique. Ils auraient dû être désorientés, comme les autres asgardiens, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Dans tout ce marasme, dans toutes ces pertes et ces destructions, il y avait eu un petit miracle… Les deux frères, seuls et livrés à eux-mêmes avaient combattu ensemble, comme autrefois et de ce combat une étincelle avait rallumé quelque chose, cette envie d'être à nouveau ensemble. Loki était revenu vers son frère et Thor… Thor l'avait serré dans ses bras, découvrant quand il avait accepté de baisser la garde toute l'absurdité de leur ancien affrontement. Cette guerre entre eux avait été comme toutes les précédentes, provoqués par les autres pour les séparer. Ce ne serait plus jamais le cas. Ils étaient redevenus frères, plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. C'est précisément ce nouvel état d'esprit que trahit le profond endormissement de Loki.

Le jeune dieu sait qu'il a retrouvé son frère et qu'il peut donc s'abandonner sans crainte et sans retenu dans ses bras, mais surtout sans masque et c'est cela le plus important.

Sous ce visage détendu et paisible, il n'y a plus le dieu de la malice, il ne reste plus que son frère, son petit frère qui a des jours, des mois, des années de sommeil à rattraper et Thor sait qu'il peut bien lui accorder quelques heures de plus. Alors, il remonte son bras libre pour l'enrouler autour de lui et dépose sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser le sommeil l'emporter de nouveau et là, juste avant de succomber, il a cette étrange impression qui le reprend, une main sur sa joue et une phrase douce et remplie d'amour s'imprime dans son esprit.

\- _Dormez mes amours…_


	14. Le poids de la fatigue

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Recueil de petites scènes toutes indépendantes les unes des autres et tout ayant pu se passer à bord du vaisseau saakarien.**

 **Admettre sa fatigue, avoir l'impression de retrouver ce qu'on avait perdu, c'était à la fois déroutant et apaisant.**

 **Cadeau de Noël pour PetiteDaisy ! Elle me donne que des envies d'écrire du fluff en ce moment !**

 **Bon ben voilà, ma rechute se poursuit**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Le poids de la fatigue**_

Thor se laissa tomber assis sur la banquette dans la suite où il s'était installé à bord du vaisseau sakaarien. Il soupira. Devenir roi dans ces conditions lui semblait si étrange, mais il était roi et il allait devoir guider ces gens. C'était sa mission maintenant qu'il était seul.

Un léger raclement de gorge lui fit lever la tête. Son regard croisa celui de son frère et il lui fit un léger sourire. Non, il n'était pas seul et c'était bien moins effrayant tout d'un coup. Loki lui rendit son léger sourire.

\- Tu as besoin de moi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il y a beaucoup de chose à gérer maintenant que tu es roi et si tu veux que je t'aide n'hésite pas.

Thor hocha la tête et son sourire se fit plus grand. Oui, tout était maladroit dans l'attitude de son frère, ce qui l'amusa, mais il n'était pas seul. Par contre, il nota une ombre, non, de la fatigue dans les yeux verts posés sur lui.

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge tu sais. Je serai toujours là pour t'aider, bégaya maladroitement Loki, mais… si tu n'as pas besoin de moi tout de suite. Je me serai bien allongé quelques minutes et…

\- Loki ? Le coupa son frère avec étonnement. Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander la permission d'aller dormir un peu ?

\- Non, mais si tu as besoin tu…

Thor frémit. Il lui répondait non, mais c'était tout à fait ça. Loki était réellement en train de lui demander le droit d'aller se reposer et son cœur se pinça.

\- Juste une demi-heure, murmura le jeune homme sur un ton trop suppliant qui trahit sa fatigue.

Son aîné soupira.

\- Arrête, viens là.

Loki sursauta, mais se rapprocha.

\- Assis-toi à côté de moi petit frère.

Le jeune homme lui obéi et se laissa tomber un peu trop brutalement à côté de son frère. Oui, il était fatigué. Thor le perçut au tremblement qui parcourut son corps. Alors, doucement, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le ramena vers lui.

\- Pose ta tête.

Loki parut surpris, mais déposa sa joue sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- C'est vrai que tu as l'air fatigué, murmura Thor. Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas à me demander la permission de dormir.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment me comporter. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une place ici ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu peux avoir besoin de…

\- Loki, je suis ton frère, pas ton maître.

\- Mon roi ?

\- Non, nous le sommes tous les deux. Sans toi, je n'y arriverai pas.

Loki gratifia son frère d'un sourire doux qui cacha maladroitement sa fatigue de plus en plus prononcée. Thor lui renvoya le même et pressa un peu plus fort son épaule.

\- Remonte les jambes sur la banquette et ferme les yeux.

Loki parut interloqué, mais il s'exécuta, s'installant à moitié allongé sur le banc, la tête posée contre l'épaule de son frère.

\- Allez, ferme les yeux, l'encouragea Thor.

\- Tu sais que si je le fais, je vais réellement m'endormir ?

\- Je sais.

\- Tu as sans doute mieux à faire…

\- Non, Loki… J'ai tellement pleuré mon petit-frère en le croyant mort, que de le sentir s'endormir sur mon épaule est juste…

Thor ne finit pas sa phrase. Son regard venait de se poser sur Loki. Loki qui l'avait écouté, fermant les yeux et s'endormant presque dans la seconde tant son corps, débarrassé de la pression et de l'adrénaline lui demandait du repos. Le jeune dieu du tonnerre sourit et bascula doucement à l'arrière pour se caler tout en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il termina sa phrase pour lui-même.

\- Sentir mon frère s'endormir contre mon épaule, c'est juste merveilleux… ça me rappel quand nous étions enfants… Dors tranquille petit-frère… A partir de maintenant nous allons veiller l'un sur l'autre.

A cet instant, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Heimdall entra dans la pièce en tenant une couverture à la main. En découvrant la scène, il esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Il a finalement fini par admettre qu'il était épuisé.

\- Il doit avoir un certains nombre d'heures à rattraper.

\- Oui, répondit le Gardien en dépliant la couverture, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il finirait par s'effondrer dans vos bras.

\- Je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Le Gardien sourit et déposa la couverture sur le corps de Loki qui frémit doucement, comme en proie à un rêve qui commençait à devenir sombre. Thor la réajusta sur ses épaules, caressant ses cheveux pour l'apaiser avant de laisser sa main se glisser derrière sa nuque qu'il pressa doucement.

\- Je suis là…

Son jeune frère sembla se détendre et Thor sourit, se rappelant qu'il aimait lui dire que sa présence suffisait à chasser ses cauchemars.

Heimdall posa un regard attendri sur ses deux princes.

\- Peut-être que vous devriez en profiter vous aussi pour vous reposer.

\- Avec lui ?

\- Oui, vous avez aussi besoin de repos.

Thor sourit. Heimdall avait toujours été une sorte de second père et il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Ses doigts glissèrent une nouvelle fois dans les boucles brunes de son jeune frère, s'endormir avec lui n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Alors, il hocha la tête et ferma les yeux en soupirant légèrement, se laissant aller doucement et s'endormant à son tour.

Heimdall sourit lui aussi et sortit en faisant coulisser la porte pour ne pas qu'ils soient dérangés. Ils avaient traversé des épreuves difficiles, ils méritaient bien qu'on leur accorde un peu de sommeil.

Mais une fois que la porte fut fermée, Loki ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le jeune homme avait un sommeil si léger que le simple bruit de la fermeture avait suffit à le réveiller. De toute manière, il n'aimait pas ce bruit, cela lui rappelait bien trop celui de la porte de sa cellule sur le _Sanctuary_... Il redressa un peu la tête, observant Thor profondément endormi et sourit. Il aurait été simple de se lever et de s'en aller, mais là, tout de suite, il n'en avait pas envie.

Retrouver son frère, comme autrefois, était un cadeau précieux qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé ces derniers temps pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Thor ne lui renvoyait qu'apaisement et affection depuis qu'il était revenu vers lui, comme si le passé ne comptait pas. Alors, il referma les yeux et se laissa dériver, s'endormant de nouveau dans les bras solides de ce frère aîné qui lui avait tant manqué.


	15. Est-ce que c'était toi ?

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Recueil de petites scènes toutes indépendantes les unes des autres et tout ayant pu se passer à bord du vaisseau saakarien.**

 **Alors que Thor et Loki prennent soin des Asgardiens, une question tourmente le dieu du tonnerre.**

 **Bon ben voilà, ma rechute se poursuit**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Est-ce que c'était toi ?**_

En soupirant, Thor s'appuya contre le montant d'une des portes, observant les Asgardiens survivants qui étaient en train de s'organiser pour leur vie à bord du vaisseau saakarien. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra rapidement Loki, à genoux devant un homme dont il tenait le bras droit. Sa main était posée sur celui-ci et une fine lueur verte irradiait de sa paume. Il la garda quelques secondes plaquée sur la plaie puis la retira, adressant un sourire à l'homme qu'il venait de soigner avant de se redresser.

Son regard croisa celui de son frère auquel il sourit avant de le rejoindre, lui lançant sur un ton moqueur.

\- Tu as vraiment une mine affreuse !

\- On peut parler ? Lui demanda Thor sur un ton sérieux qui le fit frémir malgré lui.

\- Bien sûr mon frère, répondit Loki en baissant les yeux.

Thor hocha la tête et il sortit de la pièce. Loki le suivit. Il voulait parler seul à seul, ce n'était pas bon signe. Alors quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face, Loki redressa la tête, affichant un sourire de convenance tout en disant sur un ton faussement détaché.

\- Ça tombe bien tu sais, je me disais moi aussi qu'au final ma place n'était pas ici. Dans moins d'une heure je serai parti, ce n'est pas un…

Le visage de Thor qui blêmit et son expression choquée le fit taire sans finir sa phrase. Est-ce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il allait lui demander ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Thor en tremblant doucement.

Loki frémit. Pourquoi il sentait autant de douleur dans cette question ? Il savait bien qu'il était de trop. Thor décroisa les bras et posa ses deux mains derrière la nuque de son frère, le rapprochant de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Cette fois ce fut Loki qui devint blême avant de bégayer maladroitement.

\- Pourtant tu voulais qu'on parle et au vu de ton intonation…

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de douter Loki. Tu es mon petit frère. Je t'aime. Je te veux à mes côtés.

\- Mais, je…

\- Ne t'enfui pas pour de mauvaises raisons. Regarde comme ces gens ont besoin de toi et comme ils t'aiment aussi.

\- Pourtant, je…

\- Non, arrête de parler pour dire des imbécillités.

Loki baissa les yeux et Thor caressa doucement le bas de sa joue avec son pouce.

\- Pardon, murmura Loki en fixant le sol avec obstination. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Thor lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de le relâcher en souriant. C'était dingue comme son cadet avait l'impression qu'on ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Comment pourrait-il le jeter dehors alors qu'il était tout ce qui lui restait ?

\- Ce n'était pas une question bien compliquée tu sais.

\- Ah ? S'étonna Loki en redressant la tête.

La réponse de son frère venait d'attiser subitement sa curiosité.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Eh bien, commença Thor assez maladroitement. En fait…

Il semblait avoir des difficultés à parler et Loki se sentit de plus en plus intrigué. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être aussi difficile à dire ?

\- Après Svartalfheim et la défaite de Malekith, quand je suis revenu à Asgard pour parler à père. Il m'a dit des choses que je ne pensais pas possibles qu'il me dise un jour. Des choses qui m'ont touché et qui m'ont permis de faire mes propres choix, sans avoir peur de sa réaction, sans qu'il m'impose ses choix à lui…

Loki se raidit, comprenant subitement pourquoi la fameuse question était si difficile à dire.

\- Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui ou est-ce que c'était toi déjà à ce moment-là ?

Le regard de Thor était appuyé, plongeant dans le sien et l'espace d'une fraction de secondes, Loki chercha une réponse intelligente et douce, mais les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, lui échappèrent sans qu'il ne les contrôle, montrant bien à quel point il était troublé.

\- Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu préférerais entendre ?

\- Loki, le coupa son frère sur un ton sévère. La vérité. Ce serait pas mal pour une fois… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Loki baissa les yeux pour se mordre la langue. Quelle idiotie cette réponse ! En quelques mots, il avait l'impression d'avoir reperdu une partie du respect et de l'affection de son frère.

De son côté, Thor remarqua le léger tremblement qui parcourut les épaules de son cadet. Pourquoi il avait l'impression depuis leurs retrouvailles sur ce vaisseau que la moindre discussion le rendait mal au point d'être à deux doigts de pleurer ? Parce que chaque discussion avait de l'importance ? Elles lui étaient précieuses, lui qui doutait encore de la légitimité de sa place ici. Est-ce qu'il ne doutait que de ça ou bien…

Thor laissa sa question en suspend et se rapprocha pour presser l'épaule de son frère.

\- Ce n'est pas un piège tu sais. Il n'y a pas de mauvaises réponses. En y repensant je me suis dis que la personne qui m'avait parlé de cette manière me connaissait bien, très bien et… vu mon dernier échange avec père sur les humains et leurs vies brèves et inutiles, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas avec une personne qui me connait mieux que j'avais parlé.

Loki frémit tout en murmurant d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Je suis persuadé que c'est ce qu'il t'aurait dit…

Thor ne put réprimer un léger rictus.

\- J'en doute, mais toi tu savais quoi me dire pour que je me sente mieux n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je voulais surtout t'éloigner d'Asgard…

Thor fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr, pour protéger ta supercherie c'est ça ? Mais j'ai quand même passé les plus beaux mois de ma vie sur Terre, avec Jane. J'avais besoin d'elle, de ses bras et tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki redressa la tête sans pour autant regarder son frère dans les yeux.

\- C'est toujours mieux d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous aime pour vous aider à vous reconstruire après un deuil et elle a connu ta…

\- Notre mère, le coupa Thor anticipant la fin de sa phrase. Mais ce n'était pas le seul deuil qui me pesait, tu sais.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Loki en baissant de nouveau la tête. Je ne pensais pas que ma mort…

\- M'affecterai ?

Loki ne dit rien et Thor lui pressa affectueusement la joue.

\- Tu es mon petit frère Loki. Je sais que ça a été compliqué entre nous, mais ne doute jamais de ça, ni de l'affection que j'ai pour toi et… merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour les mots que tu as dis ce jour-là. Quelle que soit la raison que tu trouveras pour les justifier, ils m'ont fait du bien. Alors merci.

Loki répondit par un léger sourire et ne bougea pas lorsque les bras de son frère s'enroulèrent autour de lui pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine. Mieux, il se laissa faire sans vraiment réagir, déposant sa joue contre son épaule, profitant de ce moment pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser. Thor semblait ne pas lui en vouloir. Mieux, il avait vraiment une place ici et ça, c'était nouveau pour lui, mais c'était aussi réconfortant. Il n'était plus seul et le bras de Thor qui passa derrière ses épaules finit de lui prouver.

\- On y retourne ?


	16. Malaise

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Recueil de petites scènes toutes indépendantes les unes des autres et tout ayant pu se passer à bord du vaisseau saakarien.**

 **Alors que Thor et Loki prennent soin des Asgardiens, Loki s'effondre déclenchant l'angoisse de son frère.**

 **Bon ben voilà, ma rechute se poursuit**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Malaise**_

Thor était fatigué par tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés en si peu de temps : la mort d'Odin, le retour d'Héla, le combat, sa blessure à l'œil qui le lançait encore sans qu'il ne veuille le montrer, son corps douloureux à cause des combats, la peur de se retrouver roi de ce peuple en exil.

Tout cela avait contribué à sa fatigue où le terrifiait mais, il y avait pire finalement, bien pire, une peur qui surpassa les autres et qu'il ne pensait pas expérimenter si vite. Une peur qui le frappa lorsqu'il vit Loki s'écrouler sur le sol sans raison de l'autre côté de la salle.

Pourtant tout allait bien. Il lui avait souri et lancé deux ou trois jeux de mots depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement pour s'occuper des gens. Cela faisait des heures certes, mais le jeune homme savait que rien n'expliquait de le voir s'écrouler de la sorte, accompagné par les cris de surprises des gens autour de lui. Thor tentait de remettre ses idées en ordre. Il l'avait serré contre lui. Il savait qu'il n'était pas blessé parce qu'il s'en serait rendu compte. Alors, le voir s'effondrer lui fit ressentir une peur incontrôlable et terrifiante.

\- Loki !

En quelques secondes, le grand blond se fraya un chemin entre la foule des asgardiens qui s'écarta pour lui laisser la place. Thor tenta de contrôler son angoisse qui se trahissait physiquement par les tremblements incontrôlés de ses doigts, pendant qu'il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du corps de son jeune frère, inerte. Il ne savait pas s'il s'était réellement laissé tomber à genoux ou si ses jambes avaient finies par céder pendant qu'une boule au ventre se mit à lui couper le souffle. Thor avait déjà tellement perdu : ses parents, ses amis, son monde… Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas lui… pour rien au monde il accepterait qu'on lui arrache… pas lui…

\- Loki ! L'appela-t-il en tendant la main pour effleurer son front du bout des doigts.

A genoux sur le sol, elle aussi, une vieille femme avait glissé les mains sous le corps de son jeune prince qu'elle avait à moitié rattrapé lorsqu'il s'était écroulé. Elle redressa la tête lorsque Thor s'agenouilla et le laissa lui prendre son frère des bras. Son jeune roi la remercia d'un regard pendant qu'il fit basculer le corps trop inerte de son cadet dans ses bras. Ses doigts continuaient à trembler un peu lorsqu'ils se posèrent plus fermement sur sa joue.

\- Loki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Mais son jeune frère ne réagit pas et la femme murmura en notant l'angoisse qui était à deux doigts de terrasser son jeune souverain.

\- Il s'est évanoui, mais il ne faut pas avoir peur, ce doit être la fatigue mon Roi, comme nous tous, il est épuisé et vous vous donnez tellement de mal pour nous aider.

Thor redressa la tête vers la femme, surprit par l'inquiétude sincère qu'il sentit dans sa voix. Finalement, les asgardiens semblaient avoir pardonné les erreurs de leur jeune prince. Un prince qui, toute sa vie avait aimé lancer de petites discordes pour se distraire, mais qui était souvent dépassé par les conséquences de ces dernières. Il était comme ça Loki… Il avait toujours des idées pour titiller les autres, mais même si au départ, ce n'était pas forcément méchant, les conséquences pouvaient être catastrophiques. Les Asgardiens lui en avaient voulu pour certains de ses tours, mais tout semblait loin. Il les avait gouvernés avec bienveillance sous l'apparence d'Odin, il était revenu pour les sauver… Toutes les querelles du passé avaient disparu en un instant.

Pendant que Thor continuait à caresser la joue de son frère, inconscient dans ses bras, la femme versa un peu d'eau sur un chiffon. Puis, elle le passa sur le visage de Loki avant de lui lever doucement la tête pour lui faire boire le reste de la flasque qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Il y avait de l'attention et de la douceur dans ses gestes. Thor lui sourit et l'aida à le faire boire, la remerciant quand elle eut fini.

\- Merci.

\- C'est bien normal mon Roi, dit-elle en observant Thor glisser ses doigts dans le cou de son cadet pour sentir les pulsations régulières, mais faibles de son cœur. Trouvez un lit pour l'étendre et veillez sur lui, Il a prit soin des blessés pendant des heures, cela se voit qu'il est épuisé.

Thor hocha doucement la tête, la femme avait raison. Les deux frères avaient perdu le décompte des heures depuis le couronnement improvisé. A peine la décision de gagner la terre prise, ils s'étaient employés à aider au mieux les gens à s'installer. Thor aidait à la répartition des vivres et des chambres. Loki s'était naturellement tourné vers les blessés, aidant les guérisseurs survivants du mieux qu'il pouvait grâce à la magie. Aucun des deux ne s'étaient octroyé de pauser et Loki en avait cruellement besoin, pendant Thor en glissant ses mains sous les jambes de son jeune frère pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais prendre soin de lui.

Il y avait bien plus que le besoin de s'occuper de lui à cause de son malaise dans ces mots-là, il y avait l'envie de le faire pour toutes les fois où il n'avait pas été là, soit parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, soit parce qu'il n'avait pas compris. Il avait tant de choses à rattraper. Thor était inquiet, mais il était là cette fois, pour lui… Quand il se redressa, Heimdall se frayait un chemin jusqu'à lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je vais aller l'allonger, lui répondit Thor. Crois-tu qu'il y a un guérisseur qui pourrait me rejoindre ?

\- Je vais voir. Je m'en occupe, lui répondit son ami.

OooooO

Thor pénétra dans les quartiers qu'il avait choisi pour lui un peu au hasard en cherchant un endroit pour réfléchir et traversa la pièce pour déposer doucement Loki sur le lit. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas et son frère ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il l'avait étendu sur un côté et il se mit à genoux devant le lit, pressant sa joue avant que sa main ne caresse doucement sa tête pour s'arrêter sur sa nuque.

\- Allez Loki… Tout va bien tu sais. Réveille-toi petit frère. J'ai besoin de toi.

Sous sa main, sa peau était d'une pâleur anormale même pour lui et l'angoisse lui noua un peu plus l'estomac. Thor allait se relever pour voir om en était Heimdall et demander de l'aide, lorsqu'il le sentit frémir sous ses doigts. Alors, il s'immobilisa et laissa sa main sur sa nuque, tentant de l'apaiser lorsqu'il reprit connaissance en sursautant. Son frère parut perdu pendant quelques secondes et Thor le rassura en pressant doucement sa main.

\- Chut… Tout va bien.

Loki frémit et redressa la tête en direction de son aîné, murmurant d'une voix cassée et faible.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu t'es évanoui.

Le jeune dieu parut surpris et son frère lui sourit pendant qu'il bredouilla.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ?

\- A toi de me le dire.

\- Je… J'ai mal à la tête.

\- A cause d'un coup dont tu ne m'as pas parlé, de la fatigue ou pour avoir trop utilisé ta magie pour aider à soigner tous ces gens ?

Loki lui fit un léger sourire. Son frère le connaissait bien alors, il murmura doucement.

\- Peut-être un peu des trois. La lumière me fait mal à la tête.

\- Je vois surtout de la fatigue là, répondit Thor en tamisant doucement la luminosité.

Loki lui fit un sourire reconnaissant que Thor lui rendit sans retirer sa deuxième main de sa nuque. Du pouce, il caressa doucement le bas de sa joue et l'observa lutter pour ne pas refermer les yeux. Oui, il lui semblait épuisé et à bout de forces. Thor était inquiet. Il avait besoin d'un avis, besoin qu'on lui dise que ce n'était pas grave et que quelques heures de sommeil suffiraient à le remettre sur pied. Même qi cela le toucha, il le laissa fermer les yeux tout en continuant à caresser doucement le bas de sa joue du pouce.

Ce fut à ce moment que Heimdall revint en compagnie d'une femme à la belle chevelure blanche. Thor lui sourit en la reconnaissant, heureux qu'elle soit en vie, elle qui prenait soin des deux frères depuis leur toute jeune enfance.

\- Erdaa.

La vieille femme lui rendit son sourire et Thor se leva pour la laisser s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Erdaa en profita pour lui donner une accolade sincère.

\- Cela fait du bien de vous voir en vie mes enfants.

Thor lui rendit l'étreinte en lui répondant.

\- Vous aussi.

La guérisseuse lui sourit et s'écarta de sin jeune roi qui la laissa se rapprocher du lot. Elle s'assit doucement et sourit à son jeune prince dont elle caressa la joue du dos de la main, le faisant ouvrir les yeux. Oui, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle s'occupait des plaies et des bosses de ces deux garnements. Thor se demanda si son frère allait protester, mais, il ne dit rien et cela l'amusa tout en continuant de l'inquiéter. Erdaa observa Loki pendant plusieurs minutes avant de tourner la tête vers Thor avec un air rassurant.

\- Ne t'angoisse pas trop pour lui. Ce n'est que de la fatigue. Utiliser ses pouvoirs pour aider les autres l'a vidé de ses forces qui avaient déjà été mises à rude épreuve.

\- Tout va bien alors ? Lui demanda Thor.

\- Oui, répondit Erdaa en souriant.

Puis, elle baissa les yeux sur Loki.

\- Tu ne peux pas brûler toutes tes forces pour les autres. Tu as besoin de repos toi aussi. Fermes donc les yeux et laisse toi aller. Tu es en sécurité ici. Ton frère veille sur toi et tu as du sommeil à rattraper, mon petit.

Loki aurait bien protesté, au moins pour la forme, mais il se sentait encore faible alors, il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Erdaa lui sourit et se releva pendant que le jeune homme fermait les yeux pour s'endormir. La vieille femme se planta devant Thor et le dévisagea de la tête au pied.

\- Si je peux me permettre mon Roi. Allongez-vous avec lui, vous aussi vous êtes épuisé et cela n'aidera personne si vous êtes le prochain à faire un malaise !

Thor sursauta, prêt à protester, mais il ne tut. C'était faux. Il était effectivement fatigué. Son regard tomba sur Loki qui semblait s'être endormi en quelques secondes et, au final, il se dit que c'était peut-être une bonne idée. Erdaa posa une main sur le bras de son jeune Roi en lui souriant.

\- Oui. C'est une bonne idée…

Thor lui rendit son sourire et se rapprocha du lit. Pendant un moment, il avait envisagé d'aller s'allonger sur la banquette à côté, mais le lit était assez grand pour permettre aux deux frères de dormir côte à côte et puis, Thor n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être loin de son cadet après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre. Lui qui pensait l'avoir perdu, il était là maintenant. Ils avaient mis à plat tout ce qui les avait conduit à ne plus se comprendre, ils s'étaient serré dans les bras… Ils ne se sépareraient plus.

Thor se laissa donc doucement tomber assis sur le bord du lit avant de s'allonger sur le côté en face de Loki. Avec précaution, il passa son bras sous son cou et l'attira contre lui. Loki frémit, mais ne se réveilla pas et Thor posa sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne tout en fermant les yeux, cédant à sa propre fatigue. Un frisson le parcourut. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il été autant épuisé lui aussi.

En se détendant, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour plonger dans le sommeil sous le regard bienveillant d'Erdaa qui se tourna vers Heimdall.

\- Il faut veiller sur eux. Ces enfants sont encore fragiles et éprouvés par les épreuves qu'ils ont traversé.

\- Je ferais mon possible, lui répondit le Gardien.

Erdaa hocha la tête.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais venez, pour le moment laissons les dormir.

Heimdall acquiesça et suivit la vieille femme, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.


	17. Un poids sur les épaules

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Recueil de petites scènes toutes indépendantes les unes des autres et tout ayant pu se passer à bord du vaisseau saakarien.**

 **Loki se sentait coupable d'être heureux et plus encore en sachant ce qu'il savait.**

 **Bon ben voilà, ma rechute se poursuit**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **A BORD DU VAISSEAU**_

 _ **Un poids sur les épaules**_

Certaines des choses qui s'étaient déroulées ou qui étaient encore en train de se dérouler, il n'aurait jamais pensé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous qu'elles soient réalisables un jour. C'était tout bonnement impensable pour lui qui se haïssait et partait donc du principe qu'il ne méritait que douleur, colère, souffrance et haine. C'était pour cela qu'il était si surpris… Surpris par la tendresse, l'affection et la douceur de son frère, heureux de le serrer dans ses bras, heureux de l'avoir avec lui à ses côtés, heureux de s'allonger avec lui sur ce lit avec lui juste pour bavarder, comme autrefois. Surpris par les marques de respect et la déférence des gens envers lui, par leurs marques d'attention aussi. Il était inhabituel pour lui de les voir s'inquiéter de son sort, pourtant ils le faisaient, le traitant comme leur prince et Loki en était abasourdi. Alors, il le leur rendait. Il s'était juré d'être là pour eux, de prendre soin de ces gens, de les aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Paradoxe étrange, plus il les aidait et plus il recevait de marques d'attention, ce qui finissait par le rendre… heureux.

Loki frémit… Ce n'était pas normal. Ce mot-là n'était pas pour lui. Oh, à un moment oui, mais plus depuis un nombre incalculable d'années ! Et surtout pas maintenant ! Pas quand ces gens autour de lui étaient dans la détresse et la douleur, pas quand ils étaient en deuil de leurs amis, de leurs familles, de leur monde.

Loki se sentait coupable d'être heureux et plus encore en sachant ce qu'il savait.

Assis en face de lui, mangeant une ration légère pour en laisser plus aux gens qui avaient faim, Thor sourit et lui raconta une blague qui le fit rire, mais que Loki n'entendit pas. Il était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce fut la petite gifle de son frère qui le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Loki sursauta et échappa sa cuillère, entraînant un ricanement de son aîné.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu n'es pas là !

\- De quoi ? Marmonna Loki en s'essuyant la main.

\- Tu étais parti loin mon frère, à quoi tu réfléchissais ?

\- A rien, répondit ce dernier sur un ton un peu trop courroucé qu'il regretta aussitôt.

Thor n'eut pas l'air de lui en tenir rigueur. Il avança une main pour serrer la sienne et murmura en lui pressant les doigts.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur de l'avenir. Nous sommes ensemble, tout ira bien Loki.

\- Arrête, répliqua ce dernier en retirant sa main, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Sur ce, il se leva, se reculant de la table un peu précipitamment tout en bredouillant.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il sortit du mess, passant d'un pas rapide devant Heimdall qui fronça les sourcils avant de rejoindre Thor en face duquel il se laissa tomber assis.

\- Il ne va pas bien.

\- Je sais… Mais il est totalement mutique.

\- Même quand vous êtes seuls ?

\- Un peu moins, mais les mots que je lui arrache ne me disent pas pourquoi il est dans cet état. Nous avions pourtant dit plus de secrets.

\- Il faut lui laisser du temps.

\- Oui, mais pendant ce temps, il souffre et je ne veux plus que ça lui arrive !

OooooO

Si Thor avait raison sur un point, c'était bien sur la souffrance que ressentait Loki. Une souffrance sourde, violente et qu'il ne pouvait partager avec personne parce que si jamais il craquait, si jamais il avouait réellement ce qui le faisait souffrir, Thor le prendrait pour une trahison… Il aurait raison… et ce serait la dernière ! Bien trop de fois il l'avait déjà trahi, menti ou déçu, alors il savait que ce serait la dernière et Loki refusait de perdre ce frère qu'il venait à peine de retrouver.

D'un pas tout aussi pressé, il pénétra dans une petite salle sans fenêtre, verrouilla la porte à l'aide de sa magie et se laissa tomber assis sur le sol. Il appuya son dos contre le mur et remonta les jambes pour poser son front sur ses genoux. Des tremblements le parcoururent. Il en arrivait à avoir mal physiquement. Ce n'était pas nouveau en soi, mais ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis qu'il était jeune.

Loki se déplia un peu et posa l'arrière de son crâne contre la paroi. Il expira bruyamment en tentant de se maîtriser. Pendant des années, il avait essayé de ne plus penser à Thor comme à son frère, il s'était dit qu'Asgard n'était rien, que tous ces gens n'étaient rien, mais c'était faux. Quoi qu'il hurle, il était Asgardien… et il les avait trahis.

Loki tendit la main devant lui et laissa le Tesseract apparaître… La lueur bleue irradia la petite pièce et fit briller les larmes qu'il n'avait pu retenir. Il les avait trahis… Il le sentait dans ce poids qui écrasait ses épaules, dans cette boule qui se nouait dans son ventre et dans les tremblements qui s'emparaient par moment de ses doigts.

C'était atroce comme sentiment. Il était monstrueux. Thor lui avait donné une mission et lui… lui il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'en détourner, dérobant la gemme de l'espace au passage, trahissant la confiance de son frère. Oui, mais sans elle, il ne serait jamais sorti à temps du palais… Il serait mort là-bas… Mort, mais au moins, il n'aurait déçu personne. Est-ce qu'il méritait autre chose de toute façon ? Est-ce qu'il méritait vraiment de vivre et d'être heureux ?

Loki n'eut pas le temps de chercher la réponse à sa question. Il perçut des bruits de pas et vit la porte s'entrouvrir. Il eut juste le temps de dissimuler de nouveau le Tesseract qu'une personne se glissa à l'intérieur. Loki redressa la tête.

\- Thor ?

Son frère lui sourit avec tendresse et, sans un mot, vint se laisser tomber assis à ses côtés, faisant en sorte que son épaule presse la sienne. Il soupira tout en posant une main sur son genou.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as ?

Loki frissonna. Oh oui, il aurait aimé lui dire, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

\- Rien de très important.

\- Je vois, répondit Thor en hochant doucement la tête. Alors restons là un peu, quand tu seras prêt à sortir ou à me parler, dis-le-moi.

Loki sourit doucement et pencha la tête pour l'appuyer contre l'épaule de son frère.

\- Ça pourrait prendre du temps.

\- Peu importe… je suis là maintenant.

Le jeune homme frémit. Oh oui, il était là et tout le problème venait bien de là, il ne voulait pas le perdre, mais il savait aussi que ce genre de secret ne pouvait le rester à vie. Alors, il se contenta de fermer les yeux, profitant de ce moment pour pouvoir s'en souvenir lorsque sa vie volerait de nouveau en éclat.


	18. Une question qui fait souffrir

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Différentes petites scènes indépendantes des unes des autres qui auraient pu se dérouler dans le vaisseau saakarien. La première est une discussion entre Loki et Thor. Loki qui peut être lu comme la suite de ma fic "Deux frères" ou comme une scène indépendante. Les suivantes seront plusieurs versions de cette scène-là parce qu'il m'arrive d'avoir plusieurs vision d'un instant.**

 **Il y a des questions douloureuses et dures à poser, mais qui sont pourtant essentielles.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des 24 heures du FoF sur le pompt "Tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ?"**

 **Habituellement les petits OS des Nuits du FoF sont publiés dans le recueil, mais je trouvais que ce texte là avait plus sa place ici. Vous comprendrez en le lisant.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UNE QUESTION QUI FAIT SOUFFRIR**_

Tout était étrangement calme à bord du vaisseau-arche sakaarien. Épuisés par les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, les asgardiens avaient finis par s'écrouler de fatigue.

Loki les comprenait. Il ressentait lui-aussi une certaine fatigue nerveuse. Toutefois, cela faisait longtemps qu'il dormait peu, jamais très profondément non plus, toujours prêt à se lever d'un bond à la moindre alerte. Alors, il lui était difficile de trouver le sommeil, contrairement à Thor qu'il avait laissé dans la cabine en train de ronfler comme un sonneur. Bon, il voulait bien comprendre qu'il soit épuisé. Il avait réellement affronté Héla en face à face, perdant un œil dans le combat, il avait besoin de repos.

Pour ne pas le réveiller, Loki avait décidé de sortir de la chambre et d'errer un peu sans but précis dans les couloirs. Cela lui permettait d'être au calme et de réfléchir aussi à tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit depuis son arrivée sur le vaisseau et à tout ce que lui n'avait pas dit.

Un frisson le parcourut. Ils s'étaient fait des promesses, mais Loki l'avait déjà brisée par omission. Ça ne comptait pas réellement comme un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas non plus faire preuve de sincérité.

Le jeune homme lutta contre ses craintes pour ne pas les montrer aux autres et inspira un peu bruyamment avant de retourner la tête. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années, les yeux dans le vague en train de regarder par le hublot du vaisseau. Etant donné que tout le monde était en train de dormir, Loki trouva la présence du petit étrange.

Il fit mine de presser le pas pour s'éloigner, mais s'immobilisa et refit demi-tour. Il était prince d'Asgard, tiré par son frère à côté de son trône improvisé pour faire comprendre aux Asgardiens qu'ils avaient peut-être un Roi, mais que leur Prince occupait un rôle tout aussi important. C'était le moment de le tenir. Surtout que Loki, contrairement à ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, se préoccuper des gens du… de son peuple.

Il se positionna donc derrière le dos du jeune garçon, observant les étoiles avec lui, gardant le silence pendant quelques longues secondes avant de murmurer.

\- Les étoiles sont magnifiques et des dizaines de planètes gravitent tout autour. Nous allons trouver une terre d'accueil.

Le jeune garçon se retourna, lançant un regard sombre au prince avant de bougonner d'une voix sourde.

\- Je m'en moque de trouver une autre planète. Je veux ma maison.

Loki fronça les sourcils. Voilà quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Pendant des mois, il avait hurlé qu'il n'avait plus de chez lui, qu'il n'avait plus d'endroits où rentrer, mais en fait, c'était faux. Il existait bien un endroit qu'il aimait et il l'avait réduit en fumée pour sauver tous ces gens.

\- Pourquoi tu as tout détruits ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Loki sursauta, baissant les yeux sur le petit garçon.

\- Je ne pouvais pas sauver vos vies et Asgard. Chaque vie étant précieuse, j'ai accepté de sacrifier le reste.

\- Et si j'avais préféré mourir, moi ? Demanda le petit garçon.

Loki frémit.

\- Chaque vie est précieuse. Il ne faut pas parler comme ça et…

\- Tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ? L'interrompit le petit garçon.

Le dieu de la malice changea d'expression. C'était donc ça. Il soupira et se laissa tomber assis sur le sol, le dos contre le hublot pour capter le regard de l'enfant en face de lui.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Harald.

\- Bien Harald. Je pourrais te mentir. C'est ce que tout le monde dit que je fais le mieux et pour une fois qu'on me concède une qualité, j'aime prouver qu'ils ont raison. Mais je pense que tu es quelqu'un avec lequel je ne peux pas mentir. Alors oui, mourir fait mal. Surtout mourir des mains d'Héla. Ses armes sont tranchantes, douloureuses et tu as sans doute le temps de te voir partir. Ce n'est pas agréable, je peux te le garantir.

\- Alors ils ont eu mal ?

\- Probablement. Mais l'avantage c'est que cela ne dure pas longtemps et que tu les retrouveras un jour.

\- Je vais les retrouver à ma mort.

\- Oui.

\- Alors je dois mourir vite.

\- Non. Vis ta vie, rends les fiers, mais ne les oublie pas et quand tu seras âgé, quand ton heure viendra les retrouvailles n'en seront que plus belles.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête comme s'il avait compris avant de regarder les étoiles par-dessus la tête de Loki. Ce dernier le laissa faire quelques secondes avant de lui murmurer.

\- Tu devrais dormir un peu. Tu n'as pas sommeil ?

\- Si… Maintenant oui.

Loki sourit et se redressa. Il tendit la main au petit garçon et l'emmena dans une des pièces, où il l'allongea sur une paillasse, à côté d'une femme âgée qui entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Il a perdu toute sa famille, Erdaa. Je…

\- Vous l'avez apaisé.

\- Je… Je dois prendre soin de chacun.

\- Oui… Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Je vais prendre le relais.

\- Merci, lui répondit le jeune homme prenant le temps de couvrir les épaules du jeune Harald et de s'assurer qu'il dormait avant de se redresser.

D'un pas rapide, il fit demi-tour et reprit le chemin de la chambre choisit par Thor. Le petit Harald avait perdu sa famille, c'était quelque chose de terrible, de déchirant, mais qui lui avait aussi permis de se rendre compte que la chance qu'il avait eu lui, d'arriver à temps pour sauver la seul personne qui lui restait et qu'il aimait. Malgré les mots durs, malgré les conflits, il l'aimait et il avait subitement besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien. C'était peut-être un peu égoïste, certainement d'ailleurs, mais il avait cru tellement souvent l'avoir perdu.

Loki rentra donc dans la chambre et fut accueilli par le même ronflement sonore qui l'avait fait fuir. Il prit un air blasé, mais se rapprocha. Thor était étalé à demi à plat ventre sur le lit et Loki sembla réfléchir. Il décida de contourner la couche et parvint à se faufiler dans le dos de Thor. C'était mieux que de le regarde ronfler. Imperceptiblement, il se plaqua contre lui posant avec précaution sa tête entre sa nuque et son épaule pour ne pas le réveiller avant de laisser passer un bras sur sa taille. Puis, faisant fi des ronflements, il ferma les yeux, appréciant de pouvoir s'endormir auprès de son frère.

La fatigue le terrassa en quelques secondes et il vit donc pas Thor ouvrir les yeux, tourner doucement la tête pour comprendre en souriant et lui prendre doucement la main, passer sur sa taille tout en murmurant.

\- Dors bien petit frère. Je suis là.


End file.
